From the Fryingpan, into the Fiendfyre
by Lori94
Summary: When Draco sees Harry captured and taken to Malfoy Manor his feelings change. He is frightened and takes solace in the arms of the one person nobody would ever suspect. Draco hides the pregnancy from everyone who could use it against either Harry or himself. How does Harry find out…? What happens after that...? WARNING: Slash and MPREG!


**Title:** From the Frying-pan, into the Fiendfyre  
**Author/Artist:** Lori 94  
**Prompt:** PROMPT 98: When Harry saved Draco from the Fiendfyre, Draco was pregnant with his child.  
**Word Count/:** 26916  
**Rating:** M  
**Contains (Highlight to view):** Warn for possible triggers and squicks. No need to warn for sex and slash! *One major change from canon: Dobby lives and at a certain point canon just isn't practical if you want a HEA.*  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Epilogue compliant?:** Absolutely not  
**Who is pregnant?:** Draco  
**Notes:** Beta: kjwatson2 and VR shared the duties of Beta. Thanks guys! *I took certain elements of the capture scene directly out of the book when creating this story – **see disclaimer**.*  
**Summary:** When Draco sees Harry captured and taken to Malfoy Manor his feelings change. He is frightened and takes solace in the arms of the one person nobody would ever suspect. Draco hides the pregnancy from everyone who could use it against either Harry or himself. How does Harry find out…? What happens after that...?

_**From the Frying-pan, into the Fiendfyre**_

Draco had been called to his parents' side. It seemed that Lucius wanted to talk to him. He'd been home for only a few days and with his father's new position among the Death Eaters – Oh, who were any of them kidding; Lucius was now almost as low in the ranks as Pettigrew. He was handed a glass of wine as he entered the drawing room and saw his mother and father in chairs beside the large gilded fireplace.

"Mother," Draco greeted her formally after sipping from his glass. "Father, I was told you wished to see me."

"Yes, Draco," Lucius confirmed with a nod. "The Dark Lord wishes –."

Suddenly they heard the crack of a house elf popping into the room. "Mistress, there be someone approaching the gate."

Narcissa gripped her wand. "I'll see to it. You relay the Dark Lord's wishes to Draco."

As she left the room, the younger blond schooled his features the way his father had taught him. "What is it, Father?"

"He wants to know what's going on in the halls of Hogwarts. He's not very happy to see Snape and the Carrows doing all the work and bade me tell you to assist them more. You have your wand, Draco – you have taken my place in the hierarchy," Lucius' voice took on a pleading tone. "You must redeem me in our Lord's eyes."

He tried to keep his voice from shaking as he answered, "I will try, Father."

"Swear it." Lucius whispered the demand.

"I swear I will try to redeem our family, Father," Draco bowed his head and both fell silent until the younger man drained his glass. It wasn't Voldemort's approval he wanted though. He hated the man – could the Dark Lord even really be called a man? He certainly didn't look like one. How could someone who didn't look, act, or think like humans do any good for the pureblood human wizards of their world? On the other hand, what was the alternative? Harry Potter…The handsome brunette stood for everything that was good – friendship, compassion, love, family – but would the Boy-Who-Lived forgive him for his part in the killing of his mentor? He didn't know how he'd convince the man if he couldn't be found.

Suddenly, there was noise in the corridor. The doors to the room opened and Lucius motioned for Draco to stand with him. His father's voice rang out in his usual drawl. "What is this?"

"They say they've got Potter," said Narcissa's cold voice. "Draco, come here."

Draco didn't know why they needed him when there were a million pictures of Harry Potter in the world – why didn't someone just get one and compare? And then he saw the reason…

The young man's face was huge, shiny, and pink, every feature distorted by what looked like a jinx. His hair reached his shoulders and there was a dark shadow around his jaw. The puffiness around the man's eyes made it difficult to make out a color and the man himself was doing whatever possible to avoid eye contact anyway. Despite all that, this person was definitely Potter – he was absolutely certain of it, but he couldn't possibly say that…not if he wanted a chat and possible joining of the ways with the man.

"Well, Draco?" said Lucius. He sounded avid. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

"I can't – I can't be sure," said Draco. Greyback was holding Harry and Draco was always nervous around the vicious werewolf. Draco dug deep down into himself to keep from panicking as his father urged him closer.

"But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!"

Draco didn't think he'd ever heard his father this excited as he glanced at the other prisoners. In his mind, he clearly identified Know-it-all Granger and Potter's red-headed sidekick the Weasel but the other one… the one whose face was puffed out to ridiculous proportions – was barely recognizable as Undesirable Number One.

He barely listened as his mother, father and the snatchers carried on a conversation. They even speculated on the cause of the puffiness. Lucius seemed to think it was a stinging jinx and Draco was inclined to agree. Granger was good at those.

In the back of his mind, Draco began to practice the art of Occlumency. His aunt and godfather had each taught him their favorite bits of magic. Bella liked the Cruciatus curse and Occlumency, while Severus loved Legilimency and – of course – potions. With the situation being what it was, Draco needed his Aunt's knowledge to let his private thoughts stay private, so he practiced often. If he didn't, he'd be on the Dark Lord's hit list faster than Harry Potter could catch a snitch. It was the one and only thing he could truly thank Bellatrix for.

Soon enough he heard his father call his name again. "Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?"

His father pushed him in close to Potter's face. They were close enough to kiss – if that was what he wanted. Quite reluctantly, he brought his grey eyes to meet the green ones. With nobody else able to see their expressions, Draco let down his mask for just a moment to show Harry his fear. Then he closed his eyes and became his father's heir once again – coldly calculating. "I don't know," he said and he walked away toward the fireplace where his mother stood watching. "Was there nothing on his person to identify him?"

"We had best be certain, Lucius," Narcissa called to her husband in a clear voice that sounded soft and cautious to him but anyone else might mistake for cold. "We must be completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord… Remember what he did to the others." She turned to Draco holding up a wand made of a dark material that might've been blackthorn, "He had this wand."

Draco took the wand into his hands and turned it. "This isn't Potter's wand. The wand I always saw Harry Potter wield was made of holly."

Lucius began extolling the virtues of turning this boy over to the Dark Lord if it was indeed Harry Potter. Draco felt the pressure to just agree and say it was Harry Potter. Yes – he could definitely see the boy's emerald green eyes from behind the thick lashes and puffy flesh but he could not confirm this to his father and the others gathered here. If he did, their best hope of ridding the world of the horrifying Dark Lord would die along with the puffy-faced brunette.

"I'm sorry. I know it would help us but I simply can't be sure." Draco winced at the outright lie. "I think he'd be very upset if we called him and it turned out to not be Potter."

"This is very disappointing, Draco." Lucius frowned. "If we can hand over Potter we won't have to-."

"What about the Mudblood, then?" interrupted Greyback with a growl. The men shuffled the prisoners around and they focused on Granger.

Draco fought a cringe as each of Harry's friends was correctly identified and he was forced to confirm it.

A moment later the drawing room door opened and Draco heard his Aunt Bellatrix asking what was happening. He heard her identify Granger again and fought down his panic a second time as he set about convincing her to wait.

"We won't find out for certain that it's really him until whatever spell is affecting his face has worn off," Draco reminded them. "The Dark Lord will punish us for the delay if it's Potter but it'll be much worse if we call him and it's not Potter! It shouldn't be long before the jinx wears off. Please, Aunt Bella…"

"I suppose you're correct," Bella pouted. "We shan't call the Dark Lord unless we know for certain. We'll have to wait for the spell to wear off. I want to question them anyway. It may yield better results than looks alone."

Draco nodded. "Yes, let me take the puffball. I want to question him."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?"

"If it's really Potter, I'll be able to needle him and get him to break. He'll reveal himself before the spell wears off and we'll lessen the delay!" Draco reasoned. "Maybe I'll get a bit of revenge in, too."

She still looked suspicious but she agreed as she took hold of Granger's arm. "I'll take this one. Have Wormtail put the others in the cellar and take all of the items which the snatchers confiscated from Potter's friends. The Dark Lord seems to think Potter's little trio are thieves."

Draco nodded and pulled Harry away from Greyback.

The werewolf pulled his prisoner back, "We won't be forgetting who it was that caught him if it is Potter – will we, Madam Lestrange?"

Draco gasped as he almost fell from the force.

His aunt rolled her eyes and simply ordered that Greyback should give Wormtail written statement and sign it in blood. Blood-claims were never ignored or denied in the Malfoy-Black-Lestrange family and Lord Voldemort would surely uphold the claim as well should it be proven that Harry was the person they suspected.

Greyback agreed, but wouldn't let go of Potter until the claim was written and the blood signature taken.

Finally Draco was allowed to take his prisoner at wand-point into a side room. "Alright, who are you?" He yelled loudly once they were alone. "Speak - damn you! Are you the piece of filth named Harry Potter?" He placed a finger at his lips for Harry to see. "That smudge on your forehead is your famous scar isn't it?"

Harry stared at the blond as if trying to figure him out.

Draco waved his wand and dropped his emotionless mask. "That should convince my aunt that I'm badgering you. I know you don't understand – just – please just listen, Potter... My life and the lives of my family depend on it."

**~oOoOo~ **

"I knew you knew it was me," Harry whispered as the hex melted from his features. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"I'm of a different mind than my father, Potter," Draco frowned, "Despite the contempt our family has been recently mired in, he thinks that his Lord is still the way to go...but I know he's just psychotic. I know you've got to win this blasted war or we'll all die."

"So you're switching sides?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Not at all, Potter," Draco smirked. "I'll always be a bottom."

Harry's eyes widened. Was Malfoy really flirting with him at a time like this? Was it really turning him on? Maybe he was just missing Ginny too much…but it really was. No, he'd known he was bisexual for a while now but since he'd already chosen Ginny Weasley – he hadn't really considered other options. Still, it wasn't something he'd ever thought Malfoy would say to him so he was taken aback, "Malfoy...what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You like that don't you…you like that I'm flirting with you…" Draco's lips continued to curl into a sultry smile. "You like that I'm sitting here seducing you even while the rest of the world is left to rot."

Harry blanked as all thoughts of the world outside fled. "Are you mad, Malfoy...what are you playing at?" Harry managed to get out.

"This is no game, Potter..." Draco whispered, moving to sit on his lap. "If we're both possibly going to die, why not go out with a...bang."

Harry's mind was in turmoil as he felt his body react to Malfoy's ministrations.

Draco watched the emotions play across Potter's face as he grappled mentally with how his body was responding...

Harry thought about the way he'd admired other guys bodies before._I noticed how fit they are... Wood, Krum... Cedric..._ He thought with a pang of grief._ But Malfoy? No...I certainly couldn't be with someone like...HIM! Sure, I was a bit...obsessive over him during Sixth Year...but I had legitimate reasons, didn't I? Oh Godric... If I'm attracted to Malfoy, then I must be totally bent!_

While Harry had been thinking things through, Draco's hands had been busy traversing his upper body and slowly migrating down to Harry's growing hard-on. Harry gasped when the blond gently grasped it and began to stroke it through Harry's pants.

Harry moaned as he stopped thinking and pulled Malfoy close enough to touch his face softly, "Will you cast the stinging jinx at me when we're through? Can you get us out before they find out it's me?"

"Through with what, Potter?" Draco whispered – as Harry leaned closer and kissed him – while continuing to maneuver Harry's clothed member. The blond moaned into the kiss – he'd always known that a kiss from Harry Potter would taste sweeter than treacle tart. "Mmmm, Potter – I've wanted you to do that for the longest time…"

"Answer me and I'll do it again…" Harry murmured against the other man's lips.

"Yes to the first – and… 'I don't know' is all I can say to the second…" Draco told Harry softly. "Kiss me again? Please?" The brunette's mouth fought to dominate Draco's, which caused the blond man to whimper in want – he felt so free in this man's arms. When they came up for air, Draco panted a confession. "Don't stop, Potter…I beg you! Don't stop now that… I'm finally…getting what I want!"

"What is it that you want?" Harry asked, one eyebrow rising in surprise as the blond clung to him.

"You…I've wanted you for ages – since at least fourth year." Draco pressed himself close to the other man. "Now do be quiet, Potter – Harry. I don't know if I'm even going to live past today, but I'll be damned if I'm going to die a virgin."

"Really?" Harry whispered as he searched the other man's face, totally missing the blond's admission of inexperience. "You're hardly one I'd have thought would have a crush on me."

"Well, I guess you don't know everything about me, do you?" Draco murmured breathily as Harry's lips moved along his jaw and latched onto his earlobe. "You may have spurned my friendship, but judging by the noises you're making and the way your body is responding to me...I don't think you're going to reject this offer."

Harry laughed breathlessly at the other man's reactions and shook his head in answer. "So how should we do this?"

"I could cast the hex at you again and lock you in here. Then I'll try to talk them into keeping you here overnight and smuggle you up to my room." Draco frowned, "No, that won't work…they'll torture your friends or maybe you. Damn, this is not how I'd imagined my first time to be happening."

"First… Oh, Draco…" Harry eyes held green fire as he looked at the blond. "Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure I'm the one you want – and in these conditions?"

Draco unwillingly felt the sting of tears. "Harry, please?" He didn't know how he'd handle a rejection at this moment in time.

Harry's mind was boggled, but suddenly all thoughts of the dangerous situation he and his friends were facing evaporated and there was only him...and Malfoy...and the amazing feeling of his cock being jerked... so he fell into a role he knew. He was a top and always would be, "Transfigure the table to a bed."

"I don't know the spell for that, Potter," Draco bit his lip. "I mean – Harry."

"That's ok; I do," Harry whispered as their lips met again.

Draco handed his wand to Harry and watched as a few words from the other man caused the height of the table to shrink and a mattress to manifest on top of it. "That's past NEWT-level magic…"

"I know lots of things that are past my current level at school, Draco," Harry smirked and used a Scourgify spell on himself before taking a step toward the blond. "Shouldn't we undress...and do this a little more ... well, traditionally?"

"Merlin, Harry..." Draco shook his head with a smirk. "If my father – or anyone else for that matter – were to find us with our pants down – literally or figuratively – we'd be subjected to a Crucio at the very least…if not the Avada Kedavra. Speaking of which..." He took his wand back and aimed it at the door. "Colloportus! Cave Inimicum!"

Harry chuckled. "Good idea."

"We'll have to be quick, Harry," Draco fumbled to unbutton Harry's pants and pull them down to the brunette's knees.

"I know…but sometime after the war, I'll make love to you the way you deserve…" Harry told the blond.

"Are you going to go all Hufflepuff on me now?" Draco's lips twitched in amusement as he knelt before his crush.

For all of Draco's brashness, he became hesitant as he curled his hand around the middle of Harry's cock. He stroked, drawing Harry's foreskin back, and lowered his head. He parted his lips, letting Harry's length slip between them, sucking tentatively. The young blond's uncertainty was unfounded because Draco soon had Harry gasping and moaning...his enthusiasm for the task easily making up for his lack of experience

Not wanting to climax too soon, Harry pulled Draco up to his feet after only a few moments, devouring his mouth. "Quick doesn't mean lightning speed, Draco." Harry smirked and pressed his lips to Draco's again, curling his tongue to lick at the roof of the Slytherin's mouth

Flushing with color, Draco ignored the mischief in Harry's voice and simply leaned in for another kiss. This time, the kiss didn't end. It melted into another and another until Draco wasn't even sure when one ended and the next began. And all the while, Harry's hands worked their way down to Draco's arousal. Draco gasped and broke the kiss as soon as he felt Harry's hand grip him. The brunette didn't seem to mind; he just moved his lips along the blond's jaw, then down his pale throat while his hand kept caressing his new lover.

Then, succumbing to the urge, Harry dropped to his knees and helped Draco remove his trousers and underwear. Once that was done, Harry quickly took the other man's cock into his mouth. Though he'd never given a blowjob before, he'd had a few and he knew what felt good. Harry began to suck on the head, using his hand to stroke the part he couldn't fit in his mouth.

Gasping, Draco told Harry to stop. "I want you in me when I come, Harry."

That made the brunette smile, "Do you have lube or a spell? I don't want to hurt you..."

"I wasn't exactly planning this little tryst so I'm quite unprepared...no pun intended..." Draco's fair skin darkened a little with embarrassment.

Harry smiled reassuringly. "It's fine...we'll manage." Then he placed one hand over Draco's mouth. "Lick."

He had meant to say it softly; gently. It came out as a low, dark growl instead. Draco didn't care; he obeyed without hesitation. His tongue came out, hot and wet, and swiftly coated Harry's palm with saliva. When it was good and wet Harry pulled his hand back, then reached down to spread the moisture over his own throbbing cock.

Harry smirked as Draco straddled him on their makeshift bed. "I never really allowed myself to notice this before, but you're beautiful…" Harry whispered while Draco lowered himself onto Harry's hard shaft.

Draco moaned at the fullness, the completion, and the – _oh-Salazar-so-good_ – burning stretch of being taken. He'd known he was a bottom the first time he'd masturbated with a dildo and had been wishing that Harry would look at him with some kindness. When it never happened, he'd become bitter and spiteful. Now he only hoped that Potter would feel something positive for Draco and help him save his family. The blond paused for only a moment before he began to move atop his lover; there wasn't time to go slowly.

Harry groaned at the tight feeling around his cock. He and Ginny hadn't gone this far and he honestly couldn't imagine it right now.

Draco slid smoothly up and down on Harry's prick a few times, trying to find the right angle. When he found it, his blood sparked, "Harry! Fuck, yes...right there..."

An instant later, Harry flipped them over so he was on top with Draco's legs wrapped around his waist. He drew back until he was almost fully out, then pushed back in swiftly. Draco writhed beneath him, keening softly. The tight, clinging heat surrounding him pushed Harry closer to the edge and his thrusts sped up quickly. Draco quivered under him, gasping and moaning as Harry pounded into him. A moment later, Harry slipped his hand between their bodies, curling his fingers around Draco's cock. He began to stroke – a little clumsily, but it seemed to do the job as Draco's head thrashed from side-to-side. The blond reached his peak a few strokes later, spilling hot and sticky over Harry's fist and his own stomach. At the same time the wet heat coated his hand, Harry felt Draco tighten around his cock; it was more than enough to send him tumbling over the edge as well.

The two young men lay together in each other's arms for a moment longer before Harry sighed. "I hate to ruin this lovely mood…" He said, standing to fix his clothes.

Draco closed his eyes and stood as he reached for his underwear and trousers. "It's ok…I knew it couldn't last."

"Draco, I need to ask for your help in getting out of here." Harry said as he watched Draco slip his shoes back on.

"There's not much I can do, Harry." Draco told his lover. "I'm not exactly Inner Circle, you know. You saw the trouble I had trying to get my aunt to listen to me and she's family."

Harry frowned while changing their bed back into the table it had been, "If only I'd known about the Taboo. If only I hadn't said his name!"

"But you did and you're here, Harry," Draco told him. "Stop wallowing and get over it. Concentrate on helping me find you a way out."

"Is there any way you can set us free?" Harry asked, putting his arms around the blond as he started to shake his head. "I don't want to put you or your family in harm's way – but I need a way out of here for me and the others."

"What about me?" Draco whispered eyes wide with hope. "Would you take me with you?"

Harry tilted his lover's face up so they could see into each other's eyes. "Do you want me to?"

"I do… but there's no chance – not unless you get out of the cellar by yourself," The blond frowned again. "If you get out of the cellar, I can try to get close enough that you can pretend to take me as a hostage. That would make everyone but Aunt Bella stand back. She's crazy enough to not care if I get hurt but if you grab me and obliviate her then my parents would let you go."

"I'll find a way. Hit me with the jinx and put me in the cellar with the others." Harry told Draco with a kiss.

Draco despaired, "Don't hate me…" He whispered as he hit his lover with a fist before aiming a stinging jinx at the brunette.

Harry shouted as blood poured from his nose. Then, just as suddenly as Granger's punch had hit him in their third year of school, the blond's jinx hit Harry Potter's face.

"I'm sorry – my father would expect me to at least throw a punch or two." Draco said as he lowered the wards around the room and walked to the door. He looked at Harry lovingly one last time before closing off his emotions and putting on the icy Malfoy mask, "He's being stubborn – put him in the cellar with the others."

Suddenly, the room flooded with people and the brunette was being dragged back through the drawing room, past the muggleborn girl whom his aunt was brutalizing, and thrown into the cellar.

**~oOoOo~ **

Draco stood near the top of the staircase that led down into the horrid place and watched with a carefully disinterested mask as his mother and father emptied the black beaded bag. Piles and piles of books were pulled from the depths of the deceptively small handbag. Several changes of clothing, a bottle of dittany, and several hair products soon joined the books on the floor. Draco's eyes grew wide at the titles of a few tomes and promised himself that – if he had time – he'd take them back for Harry. He looked up from the dumping of the handbag to see his aunt carving a word into the girl's arm with her wand. He cringed inwardly, but didn't allow his mask to fall.

"Sweet Salazar!" Draco heard his father gasp as he pulled a jeweled sword from the bag.

Aunt Bella looked up for a moment and let out a blood curdling scream. "You little bitch! You've been in my vault at Gringott's! TELL THE TRUTH!"

"No, I swear! We've never been to Gringott's this year!" Granger shrieked.

"Where did you get that sword?! It's supposed to be in my vault!" Bella's eyes turned wild as she screeched. "What else did you take? What else have you got?! TELL ME!"

"We found it!" cried Granger. "I swear! We found it! PLEASE?"

"You're lying and I know it! Filthy Mudblood!" Bella shouted in the girl's face. "TELL THE TRUTH!"

Draco turned away from the sight, unable to watch more violence against his lover's friend.

"It's a copy! We've never been in your vault! It's a copy!" Granger screamed again.

Draco heard his father tell him to go down into the cellar and fetch the goblin for questioning, so he pulled his wand and started down the staircase. Although he tried to steady himself and show strength to his parents - who were close enough to hear him speak - his voice showed how shaken he felt from the display upstairs. "Stand back! Line up along the back wall! Don't try anything or I'll kill you!"

He heard shuffling and then he unlocked the gate and stepped inside. After warding the gate, he turned to face the brunette. "Harry, I was sent to bring the goblin up to them. Were you in the Lestrange Vault recently?"

"No… but why…?" Harry's brain began to churn like butter being made. "Ron, there must be something in her vault that would make her afraid of the sword being real."

Although Draco had no clue what they were talking about, Ron nodded seeming to understand Harry's hint.

"You said you need the goblin?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded once, "Yeah – Griphook."

Ron silently led the way across the cellar.

"Griphook…" Harry spoke to the creature as soon as he got close. "They've sent for you, Griphook. The wizards upstairs are going to ask you about a sword. You must tell them it's a fake – they cannot know it's the real one – do you understand? They cannot know!"

Draco followed them and watched as they said this. "Come on, then – Goblin."

"This young wizard is on your side, Harry Potter?" Griphook was looking at the blond with a new light in his eyes.

After a moment of thought and a soft glance, Harry nodded once. "No one must know that either, Griphook – for the safety of everyone here."

Griphook said nothing more as Draco gripped his arm and roughly dragged the creature up the staircase.

Draco watched his aunt show the goblin the sword as he quickly replaced all of the items that had been in the handbag.

The creature took it and turned it over in his hands. "Fake," said Griphook. "This is a wizard-made sword that has been decorated to resemble the sword that was made for Godric Gryffindor."

Draco heard a crack from the cellar – unfortunately, so did Lucius. "Tell them to be quiet, Draco."

Draco nodded and turned to shout down the stairs, "Quiet down there!" As he did this, he placed the handbag on the floor near the top step.

Bellatrix accused the goblin of lying as well and demanded proof that the sword was a copy.

"It's definitely a copy, Madam." The goblin pointed to a small ruby on the hilt. "If it was the real sword, you would clearly see a goblin's seal through this gem. This is a fake."

"Good," Bella sighed in relief, all tension draining from her body. She slashed his face again with her wand and then knocked him to the ground. "Now we can call the Dark Lord as soon as the spell wears off of the boy."

Another crack sounded, so Draco began to descend the stairs, but his father called him back.

"Stay here, Draco – send Wormtail down to check on them." Lucius commanded.

He grimaced quickly but, when he turned to face the wretch called Wormtail, his mask was in place. "Well, go on!"

Narcissa held her hand out to him. "You haven't sat down since before you questioned the boy, Draco. Come, sit with your father."

Draco nodded and slowly walked away from his only way out of this war.

Lucius glanced at the unused portion of the sofa.

The blond sat softly, knowing how his sore bottom would react if he simply dropped onto the sofa.

"You know, our Lord wouldn't care if we got rid of the others. Only the boy matters…" Bella began to smile that horrible crooked smile of hers as she lifted her wand in Granger's direction.

He prayed that Harry would understand why Draco couldn't save his lover's best friend, but before he had time to finish that thought someone was screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Weasley was standing at the top of the stairs aiming a wand at his aunt.

_This is it! If I can just get close to Harry, I'll be saved._ He thought to himself as he stood and watched his aunt lose her wand. It flew across the room to land in Harry's palm. _I won't have to give up my wand after all!_ After seeing his father hit by a stupefy, he aimed his curses to hit above or to the sides of Harry and hoped nobody noticed.

The brunette met his eyes which told Draco that only the one who mattered had noticed his gesture. Suddenly, Harry threw himself on the floor; rolling behind the sofa in Draco's direction.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" Draco heard his aunt shout.

A glance told him Bella was holding Granger hostage with a knife to her neck. Draco saw Harry peek around the edge of the sofa and grimace.

"Drop your wands, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!" she screeched, pressing the blade into the girl's throat.

Draco wondered how far Hermione Granger was willing to go for the cause when he saw beads of her blood appear.

Harry shouted a protest and dropped Bellatrix's wand onto the floor. Weasley dropped the one in his hand as well and Draco was commanded to retrieve them.

As soon as he had them in his grasp, Narcissa beckoned her son back to her side, voicing her motherly concern.

Bella took a step forward as Harry's face became clear of the hex. "I knew it!" She cried, lifting her sleeve and placing a finger to the hideous mark that resided there. "Cissy, tie them up – all three of them."

Draco's mother pinched her lips but summoned ropes to do as she'd been told.

With a sudden grinding noise, the chandelier above the group began to fall. Draco doubled over trying to cover his face as the Weasel rescued Granger and the goblin from the wreckage.

Harry rushed over to Draco and grabbed the hand holding the wands.

Not mistaking his intentions of kidnapping Draco, Narcissa grabbed his other hand – which forced him to let go of the wands…including his own. Not showing his despair, Draco watched as Harry grabbed hold of a house elf's hand and disapparated.

His aunt's silver knife landed with a thud in the wall behind where Harry Potter had been standing just as Lord Voldemort strode in the door.

Aunt Bella knelt at the Dark Lord's feet. "My lord! Welcome home!"

"I told you not to call me unless you had Potter in your possession, Bella…Where is he?" Draco heard the Dark Lord say in a deceptively soft voice.

Draco couldn't see what was happening because he was on his knees with his head bowed across the room. His breath was shallow as he heard the steps of the harsh being whom his father worshipped approach him.

"Stand, young Draco…" The Dark Lord said. "I wish to speak with your parents and your Aunt. You will be dealt with later. Meet me at the door to my suite."

Draco nodded silently and, with a short glance toward his mother, left the room.

As he made his way up the hallway, he heard shouts and shrieks. He knew that his family was on the receiving end of the Dark Lord's Crucio. He sat in the antique chair that was beside the door to the suite his father had given to his master, hoping Harry was far away from the Manor. He still felt the pleasurable soreness that resided in the freshly-used muscles in his torso and thighs, though his mind was elsewhere wondering what the Dark Lord wanted with him.

**~oOoOo~ **

Draco was sleeping by the time Lord Voldemort came striding up to his door. He gently prodded the blond boy. "Come in, Draco."

Draco's eyes popped open and he stood, quickly following the tall figure into his suite of rooms.

"I am about to perform a spell upon you. It will interact with the potion you were given earlier today." Voldemort informed him as he pointed to the bed. "When you wake from this spell you will be pregnant with my heir."

"I don't understand, my Lord," Draco quickly practiced his Occlumency while following the silent command. "I don't recall being given a potion."

"It is quite simple, my dear Draco. I had Severus Snape give your father a potion that he was to place in your wine glass earlier." Voldemort explained, seemingly pleased with the conversation, "When you have sexual relations or have this spell cast upon you, you will immediately become pregnant with that person's seed, but only if you've ingested the potion first."

He strengthened his Occlumency barriers, trying not to think of Harry and the unborn child they'd unknowingly made.

"Seeing as how my body is still rather frail - I will not be having sexual relations with you." The Dark Lord told him.

Draco held in a sigh of relief. Not only did this mean that he was incapable of conceiving a child with this psycho – it meant that he would escape violence against his person.

Draco felt the weight of the Dark Lord's gaze, "I was told you were a virgin – was I misinformed? I would not want the person who was chosen to bear my heir being a slut or harlot."

"No, my Lord," Draco lied. "I have never experienced a man."

"Good. Now sleep." Voldemort moved his wand in an intricate pattern as soon as Draco was beneath the covers.

When Draco awoke in his own bedroom the next morning, he did so with a wave of nausea. It was that moment when he realized that last night's revelation hadn't been a dream. He called an elf to get his mother.

A Healer came instead. She asked questions and wrote things down on parchment before examining him fully. Draco was confused and upset until the Healer left and his mother arrived.

Narcissa came to him quickly, embracing the distraught young man. "Darling, your father informed me of the Dark Lord's intentions just two nights ago. Isn't it exciting? You get to carry our Lord's child!" Though she sounded thrilled, her facial expressions told her son how horrified she was to hear this news.

"Mother…" Draco breathed almost silently. "I don't like this. The whole situation is getting out of control."

"Draco! Stop this right now!" She scolded. "Your father needs our support. You know that… and if the Dark Lord heard or saw any of that – Well, we would all be in a lot of trouble."

Draco sighed, "Yes, Mother. I'm sorry."

"He left soon after he performed the pregnancy spell on you, Draco, and he returned soon after that with a new wand," His mother told him quietly. "He feels more dangerous than before… I can't explain it. We must be cautious."

He nodded slowly, taking in this new information. What had happened to get him a new wand when Ollivander was no longer in their cellar and Gregorovitch was recently reported dead?

"Now, the pregnancy will take a few days to settle into your system, so you won't be able to return to Hogwarts until midweek." Narcissa told him. "When you do, you will travel by floo to the Headmaster's office. Severus will meet you there and help you get settled back in. Do your best to reconcile yourself to the situation, sweetling."

Draco nodded and took a package of saltine crackers from his mother.

She told him gently, "These will calm your stomach, darling. The nausea should pass in a few weeks."

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Mother." Draco whispered when she stood up. "I should've done more."

"Don't be silly, darling," She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Be good and relax. I'll be back soon."

Draco nibbled on his crackers and thought about some of the things the Healer had said. He should apparently expect nausea and vomiting as well as swelling and soreness around his nipples. Dizzy spells and fatigue were also common for newly pregnant people, as were frequent trips to the loo, headaches and back pain. Draco wasn't looking forward to any of it. If he was honest with himself, the thing he truly hated to expect from this pregnancy would be the possible mood swings. These things all showed weakness and Malfoys hated weakness.

Draco sighed when he felt the twinge of warning that meant he needed the toilet. "And so it begins…" He said idly to himself as he sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. His head swam, so he closed his eyes. "Dippy?"

"Master Draco be needing Dippy?" The elf bowed low as soon as it arrived.

"Help me to the bathroom," Draco commanded. "I am not steady on my feet."

The elf bowed again before doing as ordered.

When Draco was back in bed, he laid back and considered his position. Harry was out there doing what he had to and now Draco was going to do what he had to. First thing he felt the need to do was research this potion. He wrote a letter to his uncle to ask for information and quickly received a reply in the form of a book. Apparently, the potion prepared the body for the presence of a fetus while the sex act or the spell provided the sire's DNA to create the new life. It was also obvious that the spell was not designed to recognize the existence of a current resident and so Voldemort was not alerted to his deception – for which Draco was exceedingly grateful.

Draco's godfather also informed him of new orders being circulated through the Death Eater ranks. When Draco was back at school, they were to allow the Malfoy heir to go about his business unhindered, and capture Harry Potter alive at all costs. While this did comfort the blond somewhat, he did notice that they weren't ordered to obey him in any capacity. A few hours later, he found out why.

An elf delivered a letter from the Dark Lord which detailed his own orders. Draco read them out loud to himself.

_**Young Malfoy,  
It is my most devout hope that the carrier of my heir is in excellent health as he reads this letter. Your adherence to the contents of this letter determines your future from the moment of my child's birth. My orders to you stand thus: Tell nobody outside of your home about the pregnancy. Your uncle and the Carrows have already been informed and you are to assist them whenever possible. Other than that, you will not – under ANY circumstances – undertake reckless behavior while you carry my child. All of my other Death Eaters have been told that I have given you a special mission that does not concern them.  
V**_

"V…? Is he kidding? Who the bloody hell does he think he is? V!" Draco scoffs. "And I'm not allowed to tell anyone… How is that going to work? I'll be sick every morning, be in and out of the loo all day long…I'll start eating strange concoctions at every meal – nobody will notice that, I suppose! My emotions will go bonkers! Bloody hell, I'll get fat sooner or later! How the hell is this going to stay a secret?" He sighed and wondered if Harry would come to the school. He wondered if he'd ever be able to tell Harry about their child and, when he couldn't think of a way, he began to cry.

**~oOoOo~ **

The next few days passed quickly, although it didn't feel that way to the extremely emotional Draco Malfoy. He heaved a sigh of relief when the Healer told him that he was stable enough to return to Hogwarts, but cried when relating this news to his mother and father. He cried when an elf asked if he needed help with packing, but laughed hysterically when his father asked if he had packed all his school books and got angry at his mother when she volunteered to give him her wand when he left.

So it was that the emotional young blond used the floo to arrive at the Headmaster's office. Severus Snape met him just in time for the Malfoy heir to once again break down in tears.

"Draco?" He asked while cradling the young man. "What is it – what's wrong?"

"Oh, Uncle Sev!" Draco sniffed through the lies, "It's just hormones – from the pregnancy – you know."

"Yes, Draco, I do know. He did not inform me of the identity of his chosen carrier until it was done, but I was the one to make the potion you ingested." Severus tried to comfort his godson. "I do not – however – believe that this is the reason behind your tears."

"How did you know?" Draco asked as he took a handkerchief from his godfather.

"Well, the first clue was the fact that Narcissa was never weepy when she carried you." Severus allowed one brow to rise imperiously. "Also, I have seen secret memories that lead me to believe that our Lord's mother was no more prone to weepiness than your own."

The young blond sighed as he mopped up the tears, "I need to tell you something, Uncle. You're the only one I can trust with my secret."

The older man frowned as he placed a finger to his godson's lips. "Draco, if you have secrets, you mustn't trust anyone with them. Not even me."

"Nonsense, Uncle Sev – you're the best Occlumens in the wizarding world and you'd never willingly betray me." Draco pleaded. "I cannot stand to keep this to myself and I've nobody else I can trust."

The dark haired man sighed, knowing the young man before him was about to add to his burden of secrets needing to be kept. "Alright, Draco… You may confess your secret to me." He pulled out his wand and adjusted the wards so that the castle walls would not record this conversation.

"The child I'm carrying isn't the Dark Lord's." Draco whispered.

Severus felt as if a blow had been dealt to his abdomen. "Whose is it?"

Draco cringed, "You're not going to like it…"

"Draco, who did you have sexual relations with between the potion and our Lord's spell?" He prayed to all the gods he knew of that his godson hadn't been raped or coerced out of his innocence by one that was undeserving.

The blond's lip trembled, "I don't like the way the war is going, Uncle. I don't see things the same way you and Father do anymore. I was the one to question Potter when he was at the Manor and instead of questioning him I-I sort of… seduced him."

Severus – while suppressing a groan – was relieved, "Does the Dark Lord still believe you to be virginal, Draco?"

The younger man nodded.

"And nobody else besides you and Potter knows of this - incident?" Severus asked.

Draco quickly shook his head. "Nobody on my side, but I don't know if Potter told his friends."

"Then I can tell you that I'm glad for you. If Harry Potter wins this war, you are saved." At his godson's confused look, he confessed his deepest secret, "I'm no longer a true follower of the Dark Lord and I haven't been for quite a long time now, Draco."

"B-But you killed…" Draco stammered. "D-Dumbledore?"

"He was already dying, Draco… and he'd long since asked me to be the one to kill him," Severus grimaced as he realized where the strange weepiness that was afflicting Draco had come from. "Draco, did I ever tell you that I was once very much in love?"

Draco shook his head silently.

"Well I was…but I had the extreme misfortune of having to watch her love someone else. She loved him…married him …and had his child." Severus called up any memories he could of seeing his love from afar as she went about her way in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade Village. "She loved them both so very much and I knew from the moment we fell out – all the way back in our Sixth Year of Hogwarts – that I'd **always** love **only** her for as long as I lived…" He pulled out those memories as well as several others that he thought might be useful in the future and placed them in a vial. Handing them to Draco, he said, "She was a very special woman, Draco…to me, to the man she married, and to the son she died for."

Draco's eyes widened, "Lily Potter?"

Severus could do nothing more than nod.

"Why are you telling me this?" Draco asked in abject confusion as he stared at the mist-filled vial. "What are these memories of?"

"If I do not live through the next portion of this war, Potter will need to know certain things. If I cannot tell him myself, I want you to find a way to give this vial to him," Severus told his godson. "Lily was a very strong woman, Draco – but while she was pregnant…she was quite tearful."

Suddenly, Draco felt a warm sensation in his belly – a connection to his lover's family.

"If you're ready, I'll bring you to the quarters I've selected for you," Severus told him.

"I'm not going back into the dorm?" The young blond frowned.

His godfather snorted, "No, you will need privacy for the secret mission the Dark Lord has given to you…so you will have a suite of rooms all to yourself and an elf to care for you…You will sleep there and take your meals there but you must be seen in the halls and dorms…those are my orders."

"Harry…Harry had the help of an elf when he escaped the Manor…" Draco whispered.

Severus smirked, "Did he?"

Draco nodded, "It looked and sounded very familiar…"

"Did it?" Severus asked idly.

His godson nodded again. "All the Malfoy elves are fiercely loyal…aren't they? I wonder why this one turned against my father…"

"Lucius has never been kind to people – and especially creatures – that he sees as below him. Our esteemed former Headmaster divulged a story to me. Several years ago, a house elf risked his life – by betraying the pureblood family he was bonded with – to save a young wizard whom he knew was in danger…" Severus began.

"What wizard did the elf save, Uncle?" Draco frowned.

Severus sighed, "There is a free elf in this castle, Draco. Whom do you think would free an elf?"

Draco grimaced, "Potter. Of course…Potter and his friends…Is that the elf that helped him? Is that the one you're going to assign me?"

Severus nodded once, "Indeed…and if you tell him your secret, he'll likely become your best ally."

Draco sat for another moment before nodding to his uncle, "I believe I'm ready."

"When the pregnancy begins to show, you will need to use a glamour spell." The older man said as he and Draco approached the door, "The suite has a small study and I've taken the liberty of loading it with books that you may need for your mission."

The pair walked down the empty hallways of the school.

"I miss the busy halls, Uncle…" Draco fought to hold onto his Malfoy mask. "It's too early in the day for them to be so empty."

Severus sighed, "I know, Draco…It's like a prison instead of a school and I am the warden."

They stayed silent until they passed through a courtyard where a young boy was chained to a statue.

"Is that…" Draco glanced at his godfather's face.

"That student was caught sneaking to the kitchen in the middle of the night." Severus mouth was a grim line. "The Carrows have had him chained there for two nights. Neither of us can help him, Draco – so don't even try it."

"But that's monstrous, Uncle!" Draco hissed. "He can't be more than a First Year."

"He isn't," said the dark haired man. "Draco, for all my power as Head of this school, I can do naught for the students but keep them alive."

Draco schooled his features into the cold, icy mask he always wore. "Take me to my rooms, Uncle Sev. I'd like to be alone."

Severus sighed and led the way. When they arrived he told Draco the name of the elf they'd been speaking about and left.

**~oOoOo~ **

The young blond found the way to his bedroom and sat at the end of the standard, school-sized mattress. There were cotton sheets and the pillows were as thin and lumpy as the comforter. He sighed as he looked around the room, seeing the small dresser and closet he'd been given. He pulled out the shrunken trunk he'd packed with the help of the Malfoy elves and returned it to its usual size. Then he pulled out his favorite throw blanket and wrapped it around himself while thinking about Harry and about the way he'd always stood up to the injustices of the horrible teachers they'd had. He thought about what Harry would do if he was here to see that eleven year old child in chains and exposed to the elements. Harry'd be right there next to that boy; feeding him when nobody was looking or maybe even ripping the chains off of the boy.

Draco knew he couldn't do anything that reckless for the sake of his baby…Harry's baby. He decided to have a chat with the elf that linked him to Harry, "Dobby?"

The diminutive creature popped into the room with a crack. "Dobby is being here to serve, young Master."

"Do you know me, Dobby?" Draco whispered when he saw the caution in Dobby's eyes.

Dobby nodded slowly. "Yes, sir – Dobby is knowing that you is Master Lucius' son. You is being named Draco and Dobby is being assigned to be your elf. Dobby was being a Malfoy elf a few years back and was being Master Lucius' personal sla-servant."

"I have a secret, Dobby." Draco knelt on the floor, "And I need you to promise me something – I know you're a free elf and I can't order you about any longer, but I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone unless I give you my express permission. Do you agree?"

Dobby wrung his hands and whined a bit.

Draco bit his lip, "Part of this you can tell Harry…"

"Harry Who?" Dobby pulled his ears nervously. "Dobby does not know a Harry."

Draco laughed to himself about the elf's lack of skill in deception, "It is unnecessary to lie, Dobby. I know Harry Potter is your friend and I know you were the elf who helped him escape the Manor. I'm glad you did it and I don't mind you telling him you're serving me here – in fact I'm going to ask you to bring him messages occasionally – but part of what I'm about to tell you is too dangerous for him to find out about. I need to tell him that part myself."

"Dobby is good at secrets – but not so much when secrets are involving Harry Potter," the small being cringed.

Draco bit his lip and thought hard, "What if we just call it a surprise, Dobby? Could you keep it secret then?"

"Is it a good surprise, young Master Draco?" Dobby seemed very worried.

"Yes, Dobby. This surprise is very good and it will probably make Harry very happy when I tell him about it." Draco nodded earnestly as he told the elf his secrets.

Dobby was happy to be serving the carrier of his friend Harry Potter's child. He asked Draco to go into the study for a minute and when the young blond came back it looked like he was back at the Manor. The bed was now king-sized with silk sheets, plump pillows, and a thick plush comforter under a decadent canopy. The small dresser was replaced with a nightstand and chest of drawers to fit a king's wardrobe. There was also a large, floor-length mirror on one wall, next to the closet. Next to his bed was a floating tray filled with toast points and crackers with cream cheese on them.

Draco couldn't help wondering to himself if this was how Harry would treat him if he were here. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and his frown turned into a pout, "Don't get your hopes up, Dragon. Harry Potter would probably only treat you this nicely if he had an emotional attachment – you knew this could be just a one-off." He promptly laid on his bed and began to cry.

Having heard Draco's lament, Dobby placed a small hand on the blond's shoulder and quietly said, "Harry Potter is being nice to anyone who is being nice to him and to his Wheezy and Hermy, Master Draco…not just those he loves. Dobby does think, though, that Harry Potter would be extra-extra nice when he loves."

Draco sniffled into the handkerchief Dobby handed him, "I suppose that would make sense, Dobby."

"Is there anything Dobby can be doing before Master Draco is going to sleeping?" Dobby asked.

"Just what I told you, Dobby," Draco said. "I may need you to keep me steady when I get up during the night. I'll need toast and crackers for breakfast every day until the nausea stops. Later on I might need some strange foods… but that's after. I may also need headache potions or calming draughts."

Dobby nodded as the blond went through a mental list.

"I'll need to get as much rest as possible while still taking care of my schoolwork and any duties the Headmaster and the Carrows give me," Draco muttered to himself. "I think that's all for now, Dobby."

"Yes, young Master. Dobby will listen for Master Draco if he calls in the night." The elf told him, "but Dobby also be visiting with Harry Potter near to midnight."

"You'll see Harry tonight?" Draco gasped and, upon the elf's happy nod, he whispered, "Tell him I'm safe – will you?"

Dobby silently nodded again and popped out of sight.

Draco sighed and prepared for bed, anticipating the warmth of the green velvet comforter.

**~oOoOo~ **

Draco woke up to see Dobby waving a scroll of parchment in front of his face – it turned out to be a short note from Harry. It told him that Harry was safe, too, and not to believe everything he saw in the papers if they printed more crazy stories about him.

Before classes the next day, Draco spoke to his uncle and the Carrows and got his marching orders – in quite the literal sense. His curfew was later than most other students' and so it gave him power and position, even though the pregnancy would not let him stay awake past eleven. His patrol route was to be the certain section of hallways near his rooms – which would incidentally allow him a good view of the young boy in the courtyard.

The Healers had told him that during his future potions classes, Draco was allowed to observe but not participate due to the pregnancy. When the time came – a few days after his return, the blond took a spot near Harry's friend Neville Longbottom to kick off his self imposed mission of ingratiating himself with the side of Light. Draco also thought this would ease his curiosity as to how the other man could mess up so very often. At one point, Neville went to place a couple of ingredients in the wrong order which would be disastrous, so Draco corrected him.

Predictably, when class ended, Longbottom and a few other members of Gryffindor confronted Draco in the hallway near his next class – Muggle Studies.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" asked Longbottom.

"Why'd you help him? You've never done it before," a boy from the Sixth Year sneered.

"Perhaps I didn't wish to breathe the toxic fumes his mixture would've created. Did you ever think of that?" Draco glared at the group, feeling the eyes of Alecto Carrow settle on him. "I'd like to deal a truce, Longbottom. You stay away from me and I'll do the same."

"Why should we even consider it?" The Sixth Year boy asked aggressively.

"Because I'm a prefect and a Malfoy and I've got more power at this moment than you can imagine. Give me a reason to use it, Corner." Draco smirked when Alecto walked back into her classroom. He looked back at Longbottom, "If we have a deal, let's shake on it."

Neville looked at his friends before nodding at the blond, "Deal." The two shook and Draco smirked at the look of surprise he got when the other man noticed the scrap of parchment he'd been given.

"Read it…" Draco mouthed before turning away from him and walking into the classroom, taking a seat.

The note he'd written had consisted of the patrol route and schedule for the corridor near the First Year that was still being punished. He hoped they'd be able to get the boy free and hidden as quickly as possible.

It didn't work.

Michael Corner – the aggressive Sixth Year – got caught after releasing the young boy. The boy got free and ran for safety while Corner was hit with a Stupefy curse and later tortured harshly and publicly.

There'd been no hint or rumor of Draco's assistance, so he continued to do what he could to help the rebellious faction of students. He fell into a routine and stuck with it for weeks before he began to truly consider Longbottom a friend – though not close enough to divulge his burgeoning relationship with Harry.

Almost a month went by – during which he watched the Carrows perpetrate many atrocities – before a copy of the Daily prophet was unceremoniously dropped on his dinner table one evening.

"Your young Mr. Potter is quite the troublemaker, Draco." His uncle informed him. "He broke into and out of Gringott's!"

"Gringott's?! What is he thinking?" Draco dropped his forkful of venison onto the plate and grabbed the paper.

The biggest headline read: _**Break-in at Gringott's! Boy-Who-Lived – A Thief**_. There were others that said something about a dragon in Diagon Alley and Muggle sightings of a large white dragon flying over London and the nearby countryside, but Draco could only stare at the large picture that clearly showed three riders on the Dragon's back as it took flight from the domed glass roof of the wizarding bank. He allowed his fingers to brush the small likeness of his lover before sadly handing the paper off to Dobby, who had a growing collection of Harry Potter articles.

"Well, there was a big issue the day Potter was at the Manor – Aunt Bella thought Harry and his friends had gotten into her vault…Is that the vault he broke into?" Draco commented.

"Yes, Draco," Severus nodded curtly. "What do you know of the item he took?"

"I-I know nothing, of course, Uncle," Draco's eyebrow rose in surprise.

"You had better know nothing about it…" The older man sounded vaguely threatening. "The Dark Lord killed several of his Death Eaters simply for being in the same room when he was told of the theft."

Draco gasped, "Mother? Father?"

"Calm yourself, Draco," Severus sighed, "They all live. Your mother was in her suite at the time. Bellatrix barely made it out of that room before the killings began. Lucius was lucky to get away with enduring the Cruciatus for an hour."

Draco sagged in his chair and suddenly felt a spot of warmth grow in his pocket. The blond felt sure that it was the coin Neville had given him. Recalling that the Gryffindor had told him it would heat if they needed to talk to him, he began making excuses to his uncle, "Thank you for delivering this news, Uncle. If you'll excuse me, I have duties to attend."

Severus nodded, "Good to see you're following the advice of your elders."

A knock came at the door to Draco's suite. "Severus! It's Amycus! Caterwauling Charm was set off in Hogsmeade! We think it's Potter!"

Severus went to the door and opened it, "We were told to expect this, Carrow. Send your sister up into the Ravenclaw Tower – I'm sure the Dark Lord is correct about Potter's intentions. We will call our Lord the moment Potter is in our grasp and he will be here within the hour."

Draco waited for them to hurry off and get out of sight before rushing into the dark hallways. He went up to the seventh floor and walked several times past the blank wall. The door appeared and he went in.

**~oOoOo~ **

There was a huge crowd of people inside and Draco tried to push his way to the center where he knew he'd find whoever had called him. Neville and Seamus were there with Michael Corner and Terry Boot. He nodded to the Patil twins and Lavender Brown as well as Ernie Macmillan and Anthony Goldstein. Then he heard the most wonderful voice on Earth.

"That's not what we're here for!" Harry was saying until his voice trailed off.

Draco looked in the direction of Harry's line of sight.

"Ginny…" The brunette whispered as the lovely redhead hurried to his side.

As he watched Harry embrace the girl, Draco's vision blurred and he heard a whimper as he tried to push back out again. Suddenly, the crowd parted and the blond sank to his knees.

"Is that…Draco Malfoy?" Harry's eyes widened and seconds later the brunette was at Draco's side. "Draco?"

"He's been helping us out against the Carrows, Harry." Neville said as he moved to stand protectively on Draco's other side.

Harry lifted Draco face to look into the grey eyes. "Has he…?"

Fighting to keep his mask, Draco could only whisper, "Helping you…only you, Harry."

Harry smiled and shocked the group by kissing the blond instead of Ginny. The pair caused further commotion when – without breaking the kiss – Draco lifted his hand to run his fingers through Harry's unruly brown hair.

When they finally came up for air, Draco was blushing under the scrutiny of so many people at once.

Neville smirked as he bent down to offer both men assistance in standing. "Hiding something were you, Malfoy?"

"You're his friend, Longbottom – not mine until recently. It wasn't my place to reveal our relationship," Draco told the other man quietly.

Neville looked at Harry with a small smile, "I think he'll do…but how the heck did this happen?"

Harry flushed at the memory of their hurried but passionate coupling. "Nev, just stop."

"I'll tell you if they won't! Malfoy helped us get out of the Manor. Somehow, Draco ended up kissing Harry while he was supposed to be interrogating him. They…uhm…**talked** for a bit...and things progressed… Anyway – Ginny's known for a week or so that it was really over between them." Ron divulged to Seamus and Michael Corner while Harry held Draco in a loose hug.

"Then, Ginny's free again?" Michael asked sounding hopeful.

"Yes, I am, Michael…think you can do it right this time?" The redhead asked with a wink.

Draco barely heard the other boy's promise to not make the same mistakes as last time.

"Draco, why are you so upset?" Harry asked softly.

"Saw you hug her…" Draco commented, "I thought – I thought you'd chosen to forget about me."

"Never… I promised you something that night, Draco. I keep my promises." Harry smirked at Draco's blush, "For the moment, though – I need to find something. Guys!" The brunette shouted as he turned around keeping Draco in his arms, "Ok, here's the thing: I need some help!"

Draco listened to the discussion as it went on around him. He frowned at the suggestion of Harry leaving the safety of this room to go to – of all places – Ravenclaw Tower. "Harry, no! Alecto Carrow is up in Ravenclaw Tower right now! If you go there she'll catch you!"

"Damn," Harry frowned. "You've been fairly near to silent, Draco. Have you ever seen something like what I'm looking for?"

"Not that I can recall…but…" Suddenly it occurred to him, "You should ask the Grey Lady, Harry. If anyone were to know something about Ravenclaw's diadem it would be her. She was Rowena's daughter when she lived."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, Draco," Harry nodded.

Luna broke in, "Her name was Helena, Harry. She won't answer to anything else."

"Thanks, Luna," Harry thought for a moment. "I'll have to ask the first ghost I see where she's hiding."

Luna smiled softly, "She talks to me sometimes… I can show you a place she likes."

"That would be brilliant, Luna – thanks," Harry grinned at the girl – no woman – and then pulled Draco away from the group. "I've been so happy to hear about you from Dobby…When I heard you were safe I…"

"He did a dance." Hermione Granger appeared next to him. "Don't let him tell you any different."

Draco chuckled, "Well, I may not have done a dance but when Dobby gave me that note telling me you were all ok, I was very happy to hear it. Granger – I…I'm so sorry. The things she did to you within my home – within my sight!"

She smiled bitterly, "You couldn't have done anything about it even if you had a mind to, Malfoy. If you stepped in you would've been punished harshly – maybe killed."

Harry's eyes burned at the thought, "I can't bear to think of it. I'm glad you came, Draco."

"Neville gave me one of your DA coins and told me it would heat if he needed to talk to me," Draco sighed. "It heated up while I was eating dinner, so here I am…I've missed you, Harry, and I'm so glad I get to see you before you leave. How long will you be here?"

"Not long…I'll find the Grey Lady and come back here when I know where the diadem is." Harry grinned as he beckoned to Luna who would go with him.

"Harry – Wait!" Draco called out, but it was too late. Harry and Luna were out the door before he got to his lover's side.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I have something important to tell him, but it's too late now." Draco turned to face Harry's best mates. "I can't believe you three rode a dragon! I hope we all live to hear Harry tell the tale. I've got things to do. Stay safe and keep him safe if you can…" He grimaced as he walked out the door and into the corridor, steeling himself for the tasks ahead even though it felt like he was headed to his doom. He'd wanted to tell Harry so many things…but mostly about Snape, the potion, Voldemort's spell and their child. Now, it would have to wait.

**~oOoOo~ **

Duty dictated that he help the other prefects gather all students in their House common rooms, so he hurried to get to Slytherin. When he arrived at his destination and gave the password, he found that the Slytherin students were not only present but also grouped by gender and year. He also found himself facing the business end of several different wands.

"Hello all," Draco drawled while eyeing his housemates. "I have news. Would you like to hear it or maybe you'd rather hex me."

"Why should we believe anything you tell us?" Pansy Parkinson asked. "The prodigal Prince has barely deigned to grant us his presence since the Easter holiday."

"As you've no doubt been told, I was given a mission by the Dark Lord himself. I obviously have his ear, Pansy," He told all within earshot. "I have been busily attending to that mission – which is top-secret and does not concern any of you – and that is why you've only seen me in classes and the halls. However, my mission is at a stand-still so I'm helping our headmaster."

"Oh, so you know where he's been when he was traveling? You know where he's been living, do you?" Pansy asked nastily.

"As a matter of fact, he has a suite of rooms at Malfoy Manor, Pansy-dear…" Draco smirked, allowing that information to sink in. "And his travels are his own business. He keeps his excursions and their details to himself – not even Auntie Bella knows."

She lowered her wand looking suitably chastised. The others frowned but followed her example.

"Are there new orders, then," Goyle asked.

"Not yet, and when there are, Snape or the Carrows will be the ones who deliver them – as you've been told. I'm simply assisting my uncle by behaving properly in my role as Prefect," He told them, smirking. "I thought you like to know that about an hour ago, the Caterwauling Charm that enforces the Hogsmeade curfew was set off. The Dark Lord believes that Harry Potter will be coming here."

"What would he want here that would be worth risking his life?" Blaise Zabini asked. "He'd have to know what would happen if he got caught!"

"The Dark Lord has not seen fit to inform us of Potter's objective." Draco told them, "Though I must state that he is hardly ever wrong when it comes to Potter's actions."

"If we don't know what he's looking for or where he is – what do we do?" Pansy asked.

"We don't need to know, Pansy…because our Lord is on his way here to deal with the Golden boy himself. My advice is to be on your best behavior." Draco stared at Pansy, "I've seen what he does when faced with betrayal, insolence and stupidity…"

The girl shuddered silently.

Suddenly, the door behind Draco opened and Horace Slughorn walked into the common room. "All houses have been called to the Great Hall. Is everyone here?"

Pansy took another quick headcount before confirming this but in the end she nodded. "Yes Professor."

"First Years follow me. Second Years follow them and so on down the line. Mr. Malfoy, you make one last round of the dorms and meet us there." Slughorn told him.

Draco simply nodded as the rest of Slytherin marched out. He peeked into each year's dorm room and called out for anyone there. Nobody answered in any of them so he hurried to catch up with his house.

Just outside the doors that lead to the Great Hall, Draco fell to the ground, holding his head with one hand and covering his belly with the other.

Suddenly there was a scream from inside and then Draco heard it...a powerful presence...a whispery sibilant voice that spoke to him and everyone in the school. It was Lord Voldemort telling all of the inhabitants of the castle that they had one hour to surrender Harry Potter or there would be dire consequences. It hurt his head to hear this voice. It made him begin to cry hysterically in fear - not of the Dark Lord...not for himself and not even for Harry. He feared for his baby and as the words echoed in his ears, his belly began to cramp.

There was only silence for moments later until he heard the voice of Pansy Parkinson ring through the Hall. "What are you waiting for? He's there! Potter's right there; someone grab him!"

As he heard footsteps close in on one central location, Draco wished he could rush in and stand in defense of his lover – the true father of his unborn child. He knew it would blow his cover, but he didn't care. He wanted it like he'd never wanted anything in his life…except that a move that obvious would get him killed and thereby kill the child Harry had unknowingly given him. He had to safeguard himself for the safety of his child even if that meant letting Harry be defended by others.

A few moments later, Draco felt his belly relax again, the pain easing. When he heard Mr. Filch approach, he ducked into the nearby broom-closet to hide, leaving the door cracked so he could hear what was going on.

Filch's announcement made him chuckle for all of its stupidity – especially when he heard Professor McGonagall echo his thoughts on the matter. He closed the door as he began to see the Slytherins being led past him. He couldn't afford to be seen cowering in a closet by any one of his peers. The hallways bustled for a while but as soon as he heard them become quiet, he peeked out and took a few steps. From the window nearby he could see that the Quidditch pitch was on fire. He bit his lip and sighed in sadness. He wouldn't be able to fly for a while anyway. Not only was his broom at home, but as soon as he reached the second trimester of his pregnancy, it would be dangerous for the child to become exposed to the air pressure changes of flight.

He thought of the lost Ravenclaw diadem that Harry was looking for and suddenly wondered, "Was it lost… or hidden?" He thought really hard. Had he seen anything in the Room of Hidden Things that could've been or held the diadem? He suddenly recalled the many jewelry boxes that resided in that room. "But that means it could be anywhere! He'll need help; I hope Granger and the Weasel are with him!" Then he looked around and fell into a fast walk in the direction of the seventh floor corridor.

It took him a few minutes longer to get there than he'd thought it would and as the door was appearing Draco heard footsteps approach him.

"Malfoy! You think he's in there?" Goyle asked.

The blond thought fast to come up with a story to appease them, "He's in there alright. Come on, the place is bloody huge so I'll need help to search it."

Goyle and Blaise Zabini moved into flanking positions and followed him inside. He'd have to lose them somewhere in there and get to Harry. He needed to stay close and make sure the brunette didn't leave him behind again. He walked right and they walked right. He pointed down one pathway and Blaise took it. Pointing up another, Goyle nodded and followed that one.

Draco remained silent until he saw Harry standing near the vanishing cabinet he'd fixed last year. "Well, well…"

**~oOoOo~ **

"Dr…" Harry started to say his name but Draco shook his head in fear. "Malfoy!"

"What brings you here, Potter?" Goyle asked falling into step next to the blond.

"I could ask you the same…" Harry shrugged playing along.

Draco broke into their conversation – such as it was, "I want my wand back, Potter…"

"Where'd you get that one, Malfoy?" Harry shot back.

"It's my mother's. It works but…it's not the same. It doesn't quite – understand me…" He motioned with his head at his companions and then shook his head. "If you know what I mean."

Harry's lips twitched as he nodded and glanced to his right.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley stepped out of the shadows on Harry's right side, spouting their hexes and jinxes like experts. They gave Draco near miss shots to keep his cover until Goyle and Zabini were out of sight. Weasley ran after them while Granger stayed to help them look.

"I found the diadem, it was over here…" Harry grabbed Draco's hand and led them to the table Draco had seen him looking at.

"It must've gone flying when they shot a hex at you, Harry." Draco said pointing up into the tower of old furniture, "Look up! I see something sparkling from over there!"

Harry climbed and dislodged a nest of Cornish pixies before finding the diadem and getting back down to the floor.

Suddenly, Weasley came running back at them in a hurry. "Goyle's set the bloody room on fire!"

Harry looked in that direction to see the fiery head of a snake heading straight for them. "Draco, grab my hand and run."

Draco barely caught sight of the fire in his haste to grip Harry's hand. They ran for their lives while dodging piles of old forgotten objects. Books, furniture, and clothing seemed to try and grab them. It was like the room itself wanted them to become hidden things. Draco tripped and fell to his knees. "Harry!"

A panicked glance at the fire had Harry running back for him and when they caught up with Weasley and Granger, they were standing next to a pile of old brooms. Some were broken but three were in fine working condition.

Draco stared at them. "Are you mad?"

"What are you worried about, Malfoy?" Weasley scoffed, "If anyone can outfly Fiendfyre, it's the youngest Seeker in a century."

Harry didn't look nervous as he mounted his broom, but Draco looked around frantically for another option while the fire crept closer each moment that was wasted.

"Come on, Draco! Hop on and I'll get us out!" Harry told him.

Draco shook his head.

"Hey, Malfoy! You scared?" Harry put a taunting tone into his voice hoping to shock Draco out of his funk. That did it...

Draco glared at Harry, "You wish, Potter!" He flung out his hand and felt Harry pull him close. As soon as his arms were tightly wrapped around Harry's waist, the other man kicked off and began to climb high into the air. Soon they neared the ceiling and Draco didn't want to look but couldn't seem to tear his eyes off the open doorway.

Then he heard his name. Goyle screamed it as he fell down into the flames.

Tears streamed from his eyes until he saw Blaise Zabini standing atop a high pile of dressers and tables.

"Harry, look!" Draco pointed.

"HELP! Draco, Potter, PLEASE?" The dark skinned man yelled.

Harry bit his lip, hesitating, "RON!" He shouted as he made up his mind. "Grab Zabini!"

They saw the redhead circle around and grab Draco's friend's hand. Granger was the first one out of the room; she landed roughly - rolling when she hit the ground. Weasley sped out next, landing with no finesse and almost hitting the wall as he did so which caused Draco's friend to fall over himself. Harry and Draco held their breath and barely squeaked out before the fire was upon them and raging to try and follow the group out the door.

Harry being Harry, he landed softly and took Draco in his arms. "Are you alright?"

Draco sniffed and faked his old arrogance, "Of course, I'm alright, Potter. I'm a Malfoy; a bit of flying never put me in hysterics."

Harry chuckled and pulled him even closer.

"Draco? What's going on, Draco? Why's he holding you like that?" Blaise asked with a shaky voice. "Why are you letting him?"

"Harry, here…" Granger was holding something out to him.

He took it with one hand whispering to Draco, "I'll be right back. Don't go far." He turned away and kneeled, placing a small half crown on the floor.

"Blaise...I've got a bit of a secret." Draco began pulling the other man toward the wall, "Your family has always been neutral in this war so I think I can tell you this... Harry and I are together. I'm deceiving the Dark Lord and my family. I helped him and his friends get out of the Manor that day."

"I don't understand; what about your uncle and your mission?" Blaise asked.

On the other side of Blaise, Harry was stabbing the crown with whatever his friend had given him.

Draco held his Malfoy mask even as he watched black smoke spill from the crown, "My uncle is a spy, Blaise. The mission is a joke. Say you'll stay on my side...?" Draco pleaded as he watched Harry fall backward disoriented.

Weasley kicked the crown into the blazing fire before it slammed shut by itself.

Blaise looked very confused and worried, "I can't – I can't declare a loyalty – not to anyone – not to any side in particular, Draco… but I've always been your friend."

Weasley and Granger moved Harry over to lean on the wall.

"Harry!" Draco reached out to the brunette. "Is he alright?"

Harry's friends shared a look before Weasley faced him, "He's got this horrible connection to Vo- You-Know-Who. That thing you just saw Harry destroy? Destroying it made You-Know-Who weaker and through the connection, it made Harry weaker too."

"It's just temporary. He'll be ok in a minute," Granger said comfortingly.

"Snake…" Harry whispered. "It's just the snake that's left, guys."

"What is he talking about?" Draco asked softly.

"Voldemort's snake has got to be killed and then it's just him." Harry whispered to Draco. "I can kill him but only after the snake is dead, Draco."

"What can I do?" The blond asked.

"You can stay safe, Draco…Will you do that for me?" Harry asked sitting up. "I want you safe. I want to have someone to come back to…someone to fight for."

Draco felt tears welling up in his eyes. "I'll stay in the Great Hall with the medical staff and help with the injured."

"One of us would have to go with him, Harry," Granger commented. "He's marked – they won't believe him unless we're there to vouch."

"I'll take him to his suite," Blaise suggested trying to pull Draco to his feet. "It's safe and he's got his elf."

"Wait, Harry," Draco held fast to his lover. "I need to tell you something."

"I'll call for Dobby when it's through, Draco," Harry smiled softly at him and kissed the blond. "He'll show me where you are."

"One last thing and then you can go, Harry – please listen?" Draco pleaded. "Its about Snape – he's not the traitor you think he is. Dumbledore ordered Snape to kill him. Snape told me so himself!"

"Why would he tell you? No offence, Draco, but you're the son of Voldemort's former right hand man;" Harry frowned.

"I'm also his godson and when I told him our secret he told me his," The blond informed him.

"You told him about helping us escape back at the Manor? That was a big risk, Draco," Harry scolded gently. "What if he was like your aunt?"

"Well, he's not. He's a good man, Harry," Draco sighed.

"C'mon, Harry," Weasley prodded the brunette. "He can try to convince you of Snape's worth a bit later – its time to go back to saving the world."

"Alright, Ron – relax a second," Harry stood up taking Draco with him. "Are you sure you're alright, Draco? When you were pressed against my back I thought I felt something hard in your abdomen…What is it? Have you seen a Healer?"

"It's nothing I can't tell you later, Harry," Draco whispered suddenly unwilling to allow knowledge of his pregnancy to distract the brunette.

Harry didn't look away from Draco's grey eyes as he said, "He's important to me, Zabini…I'm entrusting his safety you."

Draco felt Blaise's hand on his arm. "Alright, I'm coming – No need to manhandle me."

Blaise smirked as they walked away from the Golden Trio, "No, that's Potter's job isn't it?"

Draco bit his lip and whispered, "What do you know?"

"Hardness in the abdomen – Draco, who got you the potion? When have you had time with him?" Blaise's smirk wasn't sarcastic or cruel so Draco gave in once they were out of Harry's earshot.

**~oOoOo~ **

"Alright, I'll concede." Draco sighed and began to spill the beans, "The Dark Lord had Snape make the potion so he could have an heir. Snape – on orders from the Dark Lord – gave it to my father. Father mixed it with my wine early on the day when Potter was at the Manor. My interrogation of him turned into seduction and I took the bottom position… After Harry escaped, the Dark Lord cast the spell to impregnate me but Harry had already done so…and now the Dark Lord thinks I'm pregnant with his seed but it's actually Harry's because I had sex with Harry before the Dark Lord cast the spell."

Blaise came to a stop outside Draco's suite. "My head is spinning, Draco. Have you got a headache potion?"

"Inside," Draco smirked and whispered the password to the man in the portrait. "Being pregnant, I get lots of those."

They walked inside and Draco called for Dobby before reclining on his chaise lounge. "Dobby, I thought you should know that Harry's in the castle."

"Really, young Master? Harry Potter is being here in Hogwarts?" Dobby's eyes went wide and he began to pull at his ears in worry. "Should Dobby be helping Harry Potter?

"No, Dobby – he said for me to tell you he'd call when it was safe. He'll want you to bring him here." Draco hurried to tell him. "Before you go, could you bring a few headache draughts?"

After drinking their potions, the two men settled into Draco's small library and tried to read.

"It feels so weird to be calm and safe in these rooms, when it's chaos out there…" Draco whispered out of the blue.

"I feel it too, Draco – that eerie calm…" Blaise said as he raised his wand and pointed it at each of the walls, casting strengthening spells. "I have a bad feeling."

Suddenly, that overpowering presence...that low hissing voice was back and speaking to them.

Draco gripped his belly as the Dark Lord called his Death Eaters to him and gave the defenders of Hogwarts a temporary reprieve from the hostilities. Draco felt the tears begin to pour from his eyes upon hearing Voldemort call Harry into the forest. He tried to stand but fell to the floor.

Blaise called for Dobby to get Draco a calming potion, which worked to stop his tears.

"Dobby is being called by Harry Potter." The elf whispered after watching the blond drink the potion. "Dobby is being back in a bit, Master Draco."

Blaise brought Draco to his bedroom and laid him on top of the large bed.

"He can't – Blaise, he can't leave me…If the Dark Lord wins, I'll be in such trouble!" Draco shook his head.

"Hush now, Draco, I'm sure he'll not leave you. The way he was talking before – he'll not risk his future with you and take a suicide mission like that." Blaise whispered, holding the blond's hand. "He'll stay far away from the Dark Lord."

A knock was heard behind them and they turned to find Harry standing at the door.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Harry asked hurrying over.

"Tell him," Blaise mouthed as the brunette took his place.

"I'm fine, Harry – the Dark Lord's voice affects me too much. It frightened me a bit so I took a calming potion," He told his lover. "Obviously, it's not truly over yet, so what are you doing here?"

"I'll just be out there," Blaise said quietly motioning toward the sitting area.

"Me, Ron and Hermione just saw Snape…" Harry stopped. "Oh, God…Draco, your uncle – your godfather – Voldemort just killed him."

Draco heard the words. He let them echo inside his mind. He whimpered softly as tears drenched his pale face.

Harry got up on the bed with the blond and took him into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Draco…so sorry!"

When the tears stopped, Draco sniffed and used a handkerchief to dry his cheeks, "Did he say anything to you…?"

"He tried…" Harry said softly stroking Draco's platinum locks. "He whispered something about my mother's eyes and just before he passed out he said your name. That's the other reason I'm here, Draco. He whispered your name and that you have something I need."

Draco nodded and summoned the vial he'd hidden in his trunk, "I do. When I told him our secret, he did more than tell me his. He gave me a vial filled with memories and told me that if he…" His breathing hitched. "If he died before he could talk to you – then this was something you'd need to see."

Harry took it, "I'll have to use the Pensieve in the Head's office."

"Harry…where are Granger and the Weasel?" Draco asked wondering why his lover was alone.

"After seeing Snape – We went to the Great Hall to find everyone…" Harry grimaced. "So many injured, Draco…so many more are dead…" He whispered as he started to cry.

_Who could be dead that it would hurt him this much?_ Draco thought as he returned the comfort he'd just received. "Who?"

"Too many to count, Draco…" Harry whispered into Draco's hair. "A few of my housemates are injured – Greyback bit one and killed another. Colin Creevey was killed by an Avada Kedavra. Fred – Fred Weasley – gone."

Draco gasped, "Oh, Harry!"

"That's not even the tip of the iceberg," Harry whispered. "Remus…My dad's friend – Remus Lupin…the werewolf who taught DADA in our Third Year…"

"He married my cousin, Nymphadora – didn't he?" Draco asked as a horrible feeling began to make him feel sick.

Harry nodded, "They're both dead, Draco."

"Oh…" Draco bit his lip. "I'm so sorry, Harry…You were so close to them…"

"I'm godfather to their son, Draco…" The brunette was gasping for air between sobs.

"Oh God, Harry!" He joined Harry in tears.

When they calmed down, Harry mopped their tears away and asked his lover, "Why are you so emotional, Draco? You used to always have this impenetrable mask…"

_Should I tell him? Is it wiser that he not know just yet?_ Draco bit his lip. "It's to do with the hardness in my abdomen, Harry…but it's nothing for you to worry over yet. Go to the Pensieve and I'll tell you as soon as it's all over."

Harry nodded absently as he looked at the swirling vial. "Alright…stay here…"

"I can't, Harry. It was driving me batty to be here. Granger said she'd vouch for me right – me and Blaise? I'll go to the Great Hall and help. She's there, so I'll be fine." Draco clutched Harry's hand.

"Yeah, she'll vouch for you both. That means Dobby can help there too. Alright…I'll find you when I can." Harry latched his lips onto his lover's. When they broke apart breathlessly, Harry called Dobby to take him to the Head's office.

As soon as they disappeared, Draco cleaned himself up and went to tell his friend that they were needed in the Great Hall.

Hermione met them saying that Dobby had brought her a message from Harry. She spoke on their behalf to Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomphrey, who seemed to be in charge of things. Then she showed Draco the bodies of Harry's loved ones.

He held his cousin's hand for a moment and whispered to her, "I'm so sorry we never met…Harry tells me you were a really nice person…I'd like to say I can be there for your son, but I'm not sure I can…I'll try though. I promise I'll try."

Hermione handed him a handkerchief as he turned to face the body of Remus Lupin.

"Harry told me you were a friend of his dad's. I guess that makes you a father-figure to Harry. I hate that he had to lose you…" He whispered, "I hate that your own son had to lose you…I hope you knew what you were doing by putting such faith in Harry…" He turned to Hermione, "Ok, I'm ready to help now."

She led him over to the supplies and showed him where things were being kept.

**~oOoOo~ **

Hours later, Draco was exhausted and worried. He hadn't heard from Harry in all the hours he'd been here. He hoped the brunette hadn't done something stupid. It was way passed the time Voldemort had wanted to meet in the forest and, now that he thought on it, he hadn't seen Hermione or Weasley in hours either. He looked over to where Weasley's brother was lying and walked slowly over.

"Have you seen Harry?" Draco asked as Blaise came up behind him.

Hermione just shook her head, but Weasley grimaced, "Not since he went…"

Draco's lip trembled as he whispered, "No…tell me he didn't go!"

Hermione seemed to be fighting tears as she nodded.

"The fool went into the forest – didn't he?" Blaise asked, catching Draco as he started to fall.

"He made us swear not to tell you," Weasley said. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. I'm really sorry."

"Why is he so upset?" Weasley's mother asked as she came closer.

"Harry hasn't come to see him in a few hours…that's all," Ron told her.

"That's not all." Blaise broke in, "Draco you have to tell somebody. Who better than his friends – his family?"

Draco sighed, "I'm pregnant. It's Harry's."

Hermione gasped as her boyfriend fainted. It was lucky Weasley's father had been standing just there. "What? When – how?" She asked him.

"First thing's first – the Dark Lord thinks it's his." Blaise went on to explain everything as Draco had explained it to him.

"No wonder you're so upset, dear!" Mrs. Weasley clutched her heart. "I'm sure he'll be along soon. Neville told Arthur that he'd seen Harry and that the darling went on an errand."

"That was several hours ago, Molly," Mr. Weasley started.

Suddenly a dog Patronus galloped into the Great Hall and Neville Longbottom's voice rang out, "The Death Eaters are approaching over the bridge. They have Hagrid near the front and he's carrying something."

Draco pursed his lips. "Blaise…?"

All the living and able-bodied inhabitants of the Hall moved into the front courtyard to see.

Draco stayed near the back with Blaise until he heard Ginny Weasley ask what Hagrid was carrying and the Dark Lord's words nearly killed him.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" Voldemort shouted. "Harry Potter is dead!"

Some of the Death Eaters laughed as Draco searched the crowd for his parents while the pieces of his shattered heart fell noiselessly to the floor. He didn't have to look very hard since they were near the front.

"NO!" Draco heard Ginny cry.

Hermione and Weasley held each other as they stared at Harry's body where it lay in Hagrid's arms.

The blond whimpered for a moment before whispering to his friend, "Blaise…I'm going to have quite the act to pull off soon. You can't tell anyone about Harry being the father of my baby. Nobody must know who doesn't already."

He missed the Dark Lord's speech while he'd been speaking to Blaise but as soon as he heard his father's harsh whisper of 'Draco' he reacted. He looked up and refused to meet his father's eyes – instead looking for his mother's.

"Draco," She called softly. "Come."

He looked around him and walked across the expanse toward his mother. He was met instead by the Dark Lord himself at the center of the courtyard. He was praised and hugged by the strange man with the face of a snake.

"This young man – Draco Malfoy – is blessed!" Voldemort said, turning him to face the school and all of Harry's supporters. "For it is Draco who carries my heir!"

Draco fought to hold his Malfoy mask.

"The potion and Spell were used to achieve this just under a month ago." Voldemort went on. "How does the child fare, Draco?"

"It's doing well, my lord…but those sendings during the battle…they caused a good amount of stress on it." Draco confessed.

"Well, my Healer will soon see to you, young Draco… As soon as I'm finished here," Voldemort hugged him again and released the blonde to his parents.

When Draco heard Neville's speech, he felt tears run down his face which he turned into his mother's shoulder and, as she began to lead him and his father away from the scene, he pretended not to be crying.

**~oOoOo~ **

Suddenly – and quite inexplicably he heard Harry's voice raised in a shout. "Confringo!"

Draco tore himself away from his mother and stared.

_**Harry was alive! **_

Harry Potter – the true father of his child – was not dead at all. He was alive and full of energy. He ran and jumped over a small pile of rocks and was suddenly hidden from Draco's sight again while Voldemort fired hex after curse in the direction he'd gone.

Death Eaters on all sides of him disapparated and abandoned their Lord. The battle quickly escalated and moved away from the Malfoys.

"No, Mother," Draco resisted his Mother's pull and instead pulled his parents behind a large pillar. "We're staying to see this through." He turned to glare at Lucius. "Not from your side though, Father. Your Lord is finished – you have little to no power in the ranks and I have very little respect for you and your actions of late. Dobby?"

"Yes, Master Draco?" The elf popped in just next to his young charge.

Lucius gasped upon seeing the elf he'd owned years ago, "What in the world…?"

"I don't trust you, Father," Draco said softly. "Dobby, would you please confine my father in my suite. Mother, would you care to join him or would you rather stay with me?"

"I'm with you, my Dragon," She whispered, gripping her son's hand.

Lucius' expression was priceless when he heard those words and, as Dobby reached for his former Master's hand, Draco smirked. "Dobby, please do remember that you aren't his servant anymore. Get him into the suite and get him food if he asks – other than that he can take care of himself. You owe him nothing…" Draco glared at his father. "Do not let him into my bedroom and do not let him leave the suite until I call you."

"Dobby understands, young master," The elf seemed to smile at him as he turned into the act of apparition.

When the odd pair was out of sight, Draco summoned a wand for himself from the nearby body of a fallen wizard and handed Narcissa's back to her, "You should take your own wand into battle, Mother…You should also know that the Dark Lord is not the true father of your grandchild."

She gasped, "You have some explaining to do, Draconis."

He chuckled darkly, "Yes, I rather think I do. Shall we?"

She looked him up and down and simply nodded.

They turned toward the Great Hall and began stupefying any Death Eaters they saw. Finally, about three minutes later, they entered the Great Hall just in time to see Molly Weasley point her wand at Draco's aunt Bellatrix.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Narcissa looked at her sister one last time before seeing the woman's eyes bulge and her body toppled to the ground.

Draco had no time to do more than glance around, trying to find Harry as he moved forward a bit, before Voldemort screamed and raised his wand to point at the redheaded Weasley matriarch. Suddenly Draco heard that blessed voice – once again shouting.

This time he shouted a powerful Protego spell which blocked his second-mother from a red, glowing spell that Voldemort was about to throw.

Draco looked around even as Voldemort did the same. Suddenly Harry appeared out of nowhere between Molly Weasley and the Dark Lord.

Harry's green eyes caught Draco's grey ones as he told everyone in earshot that he didn't want – and wouldn't accept help in this final encounter. Harry spoke quietly for a while as if taunting Voldemort privately, but the Dark Lord wasn't shy. He spoke loudly, poking fun at Potter and Dumbledore while the two of them circled each other.

Draco found a prime spot just to the side of a broken pile of stone that used to be a pillar. He could hide, but still see what happened next. He listened as the Dark Lord shouted about accidents and coincidences and chance. Draco shook his head. The man/creature/snake-like thing was seriously deluded.

Harry spoke calmly and with an even tone, while Voldemort shouted and screamed.

Draco watched the byplay and felt immense pride in his lover.

Then they began fighting over a wand.

"The true master of the Elder wand was Draco Malfoy!" Harry announced to all the world.

Upon hearing his name, Draco became confused and figured that he'd best pay attention. The young blond frowned. _That sounds familiar. Where have I heard of the 'Elder Wand' before?_ Then it came to him and he remembered the Tale of the Three Brothers. Was Harry proposing that the story was real? It seemed so.

"…and after I've killed you – and the child he carries is born – I can attend to Draco Malfoy." Voldemort sounded triumphant.

_Oh, so he won't mind waiting nine months to kill me and be truly in control of the most powerful wand in the world? How nice of him._ Draco shook his head as Harry spoke again.

"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance…" He smiled at his enemy. "Twice over actually…"

Draco gasped softly, "He knows?"

"I got there first. He surrendered to me weeks ago…" Harry continued eyes shining. "Again – twice over… You see, when my friends and I were brought to Malfoy Manor that day, he took me for questioning but actually changed his allegiance and started flirting with me. The flirting turned to kissing which turned to touching and we all know where touching can lead," Harry was blushing as he paused.

Draco heard his mother gasp as she moved to stand next to him. He knew she'd understand the implications even if Harry didn't spell them out in his brash Gryffindor style.

"Later on – during the scuffle in the drawing room – Draco surrendered his wand to me so I could escape." Harry suddenly frowned, "I think I failed to mention that Draco had unknowingly been given the pregnancy potion less than half an hour before I arrived; making me the true father of Draco's child, since you got there after I'd left."

Voldemort seemed to focus in on Draco for just a second before he looked back at Harry.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" Harry was whispering now so Draco had to strain his ears to hear what was being said. "Does the wand in your hand know that its last master allowed himself to be overpowered? Because if it does… I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

He tried but ultimately failed to hide his shock and fear when the two powerful wizards threw their spells at once as the golden light of dawn entered the Hall. The green spell hit the white one and Harry's spell fought for dominance over Voldemort's.

Draco held his breath as a blindingly beautiful light made him look away. When he looked back he saw his dreams come true – Harry Potter was the one standing there. He held the two wands up in the air triumphantly and turned in place.

**~oOoOo~ **

_Is it too much to hope that he's looking for me?_ Draco asked himself as he faced his mother.

"I'm so glad I lied to the Dark Lord and kept that boy alive…" She whispered as he reached to hug her. "Now he can make you an honest man."

"I'd love to…" Harry said from behind Draco.

"Would you?" Draco sniffed arrogantly. "Well, I'd love to hear you ask…not to mention apologize for stating our sexual business in front of the whole Wizarding World!"

The blond heard Hermione giggle from close by and turned to face her, "How would you like it if Weasley here jumped up and got everyone's attention before announcing you'd begun shagging the other day?"

Hermione bit her lip, "I'm sorry. You're right, of course. I'm just so happy that we're alive to be having conversations about this type of thing."

Startled, Draco blinked at her, "We are...Aren't we?" He chuckled for a moment. "We're alive, Harry..."

"Yes, love – we are indeed among the living…as is our child," Harry grinned.

Draco placed a hand to his abdomen, "How did you know it was yours? I didn't get a chance to tell you."

"The short answer is, Snape told me…" Harry's grin didn't dim, "Now if the rest of you don't mind, I'll explain everything later because I'm quite eager to be alone with Draco."

Weasley instantly grabbed Granger's hand and walked away while she just waved in shock.

"I'd like to leave you two alone, my dears, but I'm afraid to be here all by my lonesome... I could be arrested or something," Narcissa pouted.

"Nonsense," Draco heard Arthur Weasley say. "You'll stay with us...at least until Harry gets back to escort you and Lucius home...Where is Lucius?"

"Oh, Draco was so wonderful. As soon as he found out Harry was alive, he took Lucius' place as head of the family and sent him to his suite," Narcissa shrugged. "I don't know where it is, though."

Harry frowned, "Why does your father have a suite at Hogwarts?"

"She means my suite, Harry – and I think we said explanations would come later – didn't we?" Draco smirked with no small amount of mischief, "Oh, Dobby?"

"Yes, Master Draco?" Dobby appeared at once. "Oh! Harry Potter, sir?! Dobby is being ever so happy to be seeing you alive, sir!"

Harry laughed, "Me too, Dobby! Me too!"

"Is Harry Potter being happy with his surprise?" The elf asked pulling his ears around to cover his face.

When Harry's eyes settled on him, Draco pursed his lips and pointed to his stomach.

Harry winked in understanding but placed a finger to his lips and affected an angry look. "You knew?" He growled at the small creature, "You knew and didn't tell me?"

The blond bit his tongue to keep from laughing as Dobby fell at Harry's feet groveling and apologizing profusely.

Harry couldn't help himself and suddenly burst out with a huge belly laugh. "Dobby! Stop, Dobby! I'm sorry – I was just joking! I didn't mean it!"

"A joke?" Dobby stared at his friend. "Harry Potter was joking with Dobby?"

Harry nodded but cringed inwardly at the awe in the elf's voice.

Dobby began to cry, "Harry Potter must really like Dobby! Wizards only be joking with other wizards! Harry Potter is a great and wonderful wizard to be joking with Dobby!"

"That's right, Dobby; I was joking...I love my surprise...and the person who's giving it to me," Harry said, smiling at his lover.

Draco's lip quivered as Harry's arms surrounded him, "You mean it?"

Harry nodded, "I do."

"Because you shouldn't say things like that to someone who has his emotions all screwed up if you don't mean it..." Draco whispered as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Good thing I mean it then..." Harry kissed the blond lightly on the lips.

Narcissa cleared her throat delicately.

"We'll send Mr. Malfoy to find you, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry grinned at her before turning back to Dobby, "Can you take us to Draco's bedroom, please?"

"Wait, Harry! I can't apparate – the baby – it's not safe," Draco stopped them.

"Elf magic can be doing it without harming the child, sir," Dobby nodded happily, taking one of Harry's hands while his other hand held tight to Draco's wrist.

**~oOoOo~ **

They quickly arrived at Draco's bedside and Harry smirked as Draco moved toward the door, "Just a minute, Draco – I want to come with you. Dobby, do you remember what we talked about a week or so ago?"

One blond eyebrow rose in curiosity while reaching for the knob.

"Harry Potter was saying how he wanted the room to be arranged for when Harry Potter stayed the night with Master Draco..." Dobby nodded frantically.

Draco's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks heat slightly.

"That's right, Dobby," Harry nodded. "Now, we're going to let Draco's father know the state of things. While we're gone I want you to make this room up to be perfect - just as we discussed."

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir," The elf was nodding enthusiastically.

Harry had a content smile gracing his lips as he placed one hand on the small of Draco's back and followed the blond from the room.

Draco took comfort in Harry's presence even though every step took them both closer to Lucius Malfoy. He peeked into several rooms before realizing that his father was likely in the small study.

When the door to the study opened, Draco couldn't believe it was the same room he'd been reading in earlier with Blaise. Lucius had thrown books and gone through the drawers. He'd overturned the chair behind the desk, as well as the two near the bookcases.

"Father?" Draco asked as he stepped inside.

"Draconis, what is the meaning of all of this?" The elder Malfoy snarled at his son. "I am your father – you owe me your respect and deference! How dare you confine me to this suite as though I were an errant child?"

"Lucius, it's lovely to see you," Harry nodded calmly in greeting without moving his silently supportive hand from Draco's back.

Draco knew the moment his father recognized the familiarity between himself and Harry. "I am fairly certain that I informed you of my disillusionment. I no longer have respect for you. I've deferred to you in the past, but that seems to have been a colossal mistake and it has since been rectified."

Lucius stared, speechless for a moment.

The dark circles under Lucius' grey eyes seemed even darker as they found focus on Harry's shoulder - the one leading to his unseen arm. "Have you taken leave of your senses, Draco?"

"I don't believe so, Father," Draco said cuttingly. "I am seventeen and have the right to take charge of my life. You are a disgraced former – and possibly future – convict. This places me in a unique position. One I will be speaking of with our solicitors, Father. As the heir...and now that I am of age... I should be able to take charge of the family affairs. All I'll have to do is prove you are no longer fit to handle the estate. And somehow, Father, I don't think that will be a very difficult thing to do."

The look on Lucius' face made Harry want to laugh, but somehow he kept quiet. This was - after all - a Malfoy family matter.

"As for confining you, I did you a favor. You might've been killed or injured." The younger man shook his head, "I'd hate to see anything untoward happen to you, Father."

"What is this I see, Draco," Lucius grimaced, poorly disguising his disgust for Harry's presence. "Have you taken up with the Potter boy?"

"I believe he's now being referred to as The Boy Who Lived Twice or some such nonsense," Draco smirked. "And you should show some respect for the man who saved us all from the psychotic madman who wanted me to bear his heir without even asking properly. Now, do go find Mother. Harry and I will be along when we're ready to take you home."

Lucius seemed to glare at his son as he strode to the – now unwarded – front door of the suite and twisted the knob.

"Also, please do be nice to the Weasleys," Draco called before the door shut behind the older man. "They were quite friendly with me earlier."

Harry turned Draco to face him once he was assured of their privacy. "Should we have told him about the baby being mine?"

Draco bit his lip and began to chuckle at the reaction he was expecting to get with that little bombshell. "It'll be worse if we don't, I think."

"I think I'll chance it…" Harry smirked as he leaned in to capture Draco's soft lips with his own. He scooped up the blond and knocked on the door to the bedroom – all without breaking the kiss.

The blond became dizzy when the room Harry set him down in didn't look like the one they'd left. He gripped Harry's arm for support and looked around. There was a new trunk in the corner but that was the least of the changes. The bed was still king-sized but the mattress was a touch more luxurious. The bedding was a slightly higher grade than before, as well as a different color. Everything but the walls was white with silver trim.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked.

Draco, having gotten his bearings, walked to the white dresser and lightly ran his fingers over the silver knobs. Then, he reached out to touch the new white comforter, "Shouldn't white be reserved for the wedding?"

"Does that mean you'll marry me?" Harry's eyes shone with pleasure as the blond nodded with pursed lips, "It can wait if you want it to…but I thought it was appropriate for making love with my virginal lover."

Draco's eyes closed as he felt Harry approach him, "I suppose you're correct…" The next thing he felt was Harry's hand joining with his. "I don't know what we're thinking!" He turned to face Harry suddenly gasping, "Harry, you're the conquering hero…"

Harry blushed but Draco wasn't just flattering the brunette – he went on.

Draco's eyelids fluttered and he acted coy, "I should be offering to bathe you and lay with you in reward for all your hardships."

Amused at the blond's antics, Harry looked down at himself, "Well, I do need a bath, as I'm quite dirty…"

Draco bit his lip, trying not to laugh – the silly Gryffindor had fallen for it, "Dobby, draw up a bath for us, will you?"

Dobby didn't even show himself but, an instant later, they heard the water running and steam was pouring through the door.

Draco led his lover through the room and into the other. He carefully undressed Harry, and then himself, before stepping into the tub.

Harry smiled softly as he watched Draco's body gracefully move through the water, "I hope you know I'm not asking your father for your hand."

Draco splashed him, "This isn't the time to be joking about or even mentioning my father, Harry."

"You are absolutely correct, love…" Harry whispered as he pulled the naked blond against his chest. He felt like a decadent Roman senator having his needs met by a sensual blond in the bath. "Help me wash?"

Draco smirked and took up a cloth, "Of course…" He wet the cloth and soaped it up before using it on Harry's skin. "Do you want to shave or can I use a hair removal spell when we get back to the bedroom?"

Harry kissed him, "Don't you like my almost beard?" He asked innocently.

"No, it will ravage my skin, Harry," Draco pouted.

Harry snorted in amusement, "Oh, we mustn't have that!"

"I'm so glad you agree," Draco glared playfully.

"I'll take the spell, please," Harry told him chuckling.

They were both surprised when Draco's wand floated in through the door at his words.

"That's my wand, but…" Draco whispered in awe. "I didn't have a wand to summon it. Nor did you…"

"True. And it's the hawthorn wand, Draco…not the one you used in the battle and not the Elder wand," Harry plucked it out of the air and held it out to the blond. "It's the wand I took from you at the Manor that day…"

Draco nodded and as he took it, he felt the wonderful warmth of its acceptance. He simply smiled and cast the hair removal spell at Harry's face before laying it on the edge of the tub, "It must be magic…It sensed that you no longer needed it."

"Perhaps so, my love," Harry's green eyes sparked with mischief and he grabbed the blond's hand, intent on more amorous activity. "But magic isn't what I had in mind, Draco." Harry's lips settled on his lover's and Draco allowed himself to give in.

The blond reveled in Harry's affection, moaning with every kiss and whimpering at each brush of Harry's fingers upon his skin. "Oh, fuck...Harry, _yes_!"

Harry began to slowly and carefully wash Draco's fair skin, dragging the soapy cloth over it sensually. As they washed each other, their hands lingered and caressed every now and then, tempting and teasing. But Harry made sure to keep things under control. He wanted this to be perfect, which meant proper build-up and anticipation; everything they hadn't been able to have last time. And so, by the time they finally climbed out of the tub, both men were rock-hard and eager for more.

"I love the way your body moves…" Harry whispered as he stepped up behind the other man. "You're so graceful and every step shows off the shape of your legs...the curve of your ass...the way your muscles shift under your skin..."

Draco flushed, pleased with Harry's compliments. And though he normally would have listened and preened for as long as Harry was willing to praise him, today he needed more. "Harry, I..." Draco bit his lip, then turned to face Harry.

He pressed himself close to Harry's warmth, seeking comfort and love, and managed brokenly, "I thought you were _dead_...for _several_ horrifying minutes...and I...I can't wait, love...I need more than pretty words right now. I need _you_..."

Harry smiled softly and lowered his mouth to Draco's, hungrily devouring the petal-pink lips. Long minutes later, when their lungs demanded air, Harry broke the kiss and lifted Draco into his arms. He carried the blond back into the bedroom, placing him carefully on the bed.

In a low, husky murmur, Harry said, "We need lube, Draco."

"Nightstand, Harry," Draco whispered, his cheeks flushing slightly. "I saw pictures of you in the paper, you know. The title of _'Undesirable'_ was nowhere near accurate and I...I had a wank nearly every night, thinking about you..."

Harry smiled, feeling ridiculously pleased by Draco's admission, as he reached for the tube in the drawer of the nightstand teasing softly, "Careful, Draco. Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Yesterday's picture of you on a dragon's back was even hotter than the others," The blond closed his eyes and moaned as he recalled seeing the white dragon taking off from Gringotts' roof. "My uncle was with me when I saw it, and then Neville was calling, and I didn't have time for a wank..."

"Good," Harry growled, curling one hand around Draco's cock while sweeping one slick finger across Draco's opening. "This is _mine_ now, Draco…"

The cold, wet sensation around his hole had Draco gasping and instinctively trying to shy away. Then Harry slid that finger into him, pressing slowly deeper, and it felt _perfect_. Draco keened, his nails biting into Harry's shoulders. And then it got even better as the brunette leaned down and flicked his tongue across the head of Draco's cock before sucking lightly at the tip.

"Oh sweet Salazar..._fuck_, yes..." Draco cried out, feeling a little overwhelmed by the slight-stretch of penetration and the wet heat of Harry's mouth at once.

Harry's mouth left Draco's cock with a soft, vaguely-obscene sound that had Draco panting. Then Harry began to place soft, open-mouthed kisses across Draco's pale stomach as he slipped a second finger inside of Draco, making the blond gasp. A few slow thrusts later, when Draco began to make small sounds of pleasure again, Harry began scissoring them to stretch his lover's body further. Draco carded his hands through Harry's hair, then fisted them in the dark locks and tugged lightly. Harry didn't stop moving his fingers, but he did shift upwards, giving in to Draco's demanding kiss.

"Enough, Harry...I'm ready! I want you inside of me," He begged without actually begging, though he was desperate enough that the word _'please'_ burned on his tongue.

Harry shook his head, putting more lube on his fingers and adding another digit, "Draco, love, I don't want to hurt you. You're going to be _properly_ stretched this time."

Draco couldn't answer Harry with words; the only sound he could manage was a whimper as three of Harry's fingers continued to slide in and out of him, stretching him further. He knew Harry was right; he knew this would feel better - less edgy and frantic, but also less painful - than the last time. And it _did_ feel lovely; the pressure and stretch and slight-burn of being opened by Harry's clever fingers. But Draco felt a frantic desire to have Harry's cock inside him, instead of those fingers.

A moment later, Harry decided Draco was as ready as either of them was going to let him be. They were both too eager for this to wait much longer, if the way Draco's head was thrashing from side to side while he tried to impale himself on Harry's fingers was anything to go by. Smiling down at his writhing lover, Harry slipped his fingers from Draco's hole. With slow, deliberate movements, Harry settled himself between Draco's trembling thighs. Steadying himself with his hand, Harry found the slick area with the tip of his cock, pressing gently forward.

"Yes, Harry! Yes, _fuck_..." Draco gasped, his neck arching, baring his throat, as Harry's cock pushed more firmly against his slick entrance.

The pressure grew, mounting for a long, desperate moment, and then the head of Harry's cock was past that first ring of muscle. He continued pressing slowly forward, determined but careful. Draco whimpered again, his hands scrambling over the sweat-slicked skin of Harry's back; his nails leaving red welts as they dug in, clinging and needy.

"I've been dreaming of this moment since the night I left the Manor, Draco," Harry whispered into the blond's ear, still slowly nudging his cock deeper into the blond's hot, tight body with little thrusts. "This is exactly how I would have made love to you the first time, if we'd had a normal relationship...or more time. Next time we bathe together, I'll press you up against the tiles, slippery and wet, and take you…"

Draco shivered at his lover's words; they were full of lust and desire, but also the love that still made Draco feel soft and glowing and a little bit stuttery. "M-Merlin, Harry..."

As soon as Harry was completely inside Draco, he paused to whisper, "You feel better than I'd imagined, love. I can feel all of you, tight and clinging and hot, pulsing around me…"

Draco whined and arched his hips upwards, his hands still scrambling over Harry's shoulders and back, wordlessly urging Harry to move, but the brunette kept still.

"Patience, my love," Harry murmured soothingly, staring into the blond's desperate grey eyes.

"I have none, Harry! Please?" Draco whimpered, saying the word at last, "I'm pregnant and you've got me _so_ hard...Harry, I can't stand it! Please...please, Harry, fuck me...I'm _begging_..."

Harry's eyes sparked green fire, "Shhh…it's alright, love. I just want this to last…" He slowly pulled his hips back until just the head of his cock was still inside the blond, then swiftly pushed all the way back in.

Draco cried out in pleasure, "Oh fuck...Harry, yes...Salazar, just like that..."

Grunting slightly, Harry adjusted his angle as he thrust again – this time hitting Draco's sweet spot dead on. Harry quickly became lost in a lustful haze, his movements becoming frenzied. Draco was moaning with every thrust, arching frantically beneath Harry.

Harry loved the feel of the blond beneath him as much as he loved the man himself. Feeling out of control, he paused for a moment and tried to reign in his thoughts. Harry ducked his head and licked at Draco's nipples, causing the blond to let out a loud shriek that echoed through the suite. His lips traveled until they were at the juncture of Draco's neck and shoulder. Harry latched onto that spot with his lips, teeth and tongue while falling back into the heated daze that was washing over him.

Hands shifted over skin, gripping and clawing, desperate and needy. Draco's hands grasped any bit of Harry they could reach. When he felt close to coming, Draco took hold of his cock and began to stroke himself feverishly. His body tensed as he began to pulse, hot and wet, over his still-pumping fist.

Harry was driven over the edge by a sudden, rhythmic squeezing around his member and heated fluid spilling between him and his lover, "Draco...yes! So good, so – Draco!"

As they came down from the high, they lay panting in each others' arms until Harry felt wetness on his shoulder.

"Draco?" Harry asked softly, "Are you crying?"

The blond nodded, "Sorry – just hormones, Harry. I'm not turning into a Hufflepuff."

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Harry was worried. It wasn't like Draco to cry this much.

"No, Harry – really – I'm fine," Draco sniffled. "Kiss me again?"

Harry said nothing as he lowered his lips to Draco's.

"Mmmm…perfect," The blond whispered. "Now clean us up so we can sleep."

Harry kissed him again quickly and then did as his blond lover had asked. When he had finished, Draco was already asleep so Harry pulled the blond into his arms and allowed himself to drift off as well.

**~oOoOo~ **

Draco woke first and smiled to himself when he felt Harry's arms wrapped around him. He nudged the one above him which caused Harry to grunt and roll onto his back. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and whimpered as his vision swam. "Dobby?" He called in a whisper.

Harry woke up and frowned at the blond, "Draco? What's wrong, love? Why are you calling Dobby?"

"I have to go to the loo and I didn't want to wake you," He pouted.

"You need help to go to the toilet?" Harry asked softly, starting to sit up.

Misunderstanding, Draco glared at the brunette, snapping, "Pregnancy sometimes causes dizziness so, when I first get up in the mornings, I am either nauseous or dizzy or both and therefore need assistance."

"Hey! I was offering to be the one to help you – but if you'd rather have Dobby do it – fine!" Harry sighed feeling rejected.

Draco winced at the hurt in Harry's voice, "Harry…"

"What?" He asked, "Did you change your mind?"

"Yes…" He told Harry as the other man helped him to his feet. "I thought you were making fun…I didn't think that maybe you didn't understand…"

"I see…It's just – I've never been around a pregnant person, Draco," Harry whispered as he held Draco's arm steady and walked slowly next to him. "I didn't know anything more came with it than getting a big belly and – of course – the morning sickness."

"Well, I go to the bathroom somewhere around fifty times a day. I get dizzy spells…" Draco explained, "The Healer I was seeing – she was the Dark Lord's healer, by the way, so I'll need a new one – said something about the magical power of the parents and how they combine to create the child and since both parents were really powerful I would likely get a lot of headaches and dizziness…"

"Wow…I'd love to be there the next visit you make – with the new Healer, I mean. I want to be with you every step, Draco." Harry said when his pregnant lover was seated on the toilet.

"You will be, Harry." Draco bit his lip for a second feeling as if he were on the verge of tears.

Harry had tears in his eyes as he backed out of the room to give the blond some privacy.

A few moments later, Harry heard a scream.

"Harry Potter!" Draco shouted as he threw open the door, "How dare you?! You marked me!"

A roll of toilet paper came soaring at Harry's head but he ducked just in time. "I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose! I got carried away! Someone had me in a frenzy!"

Draco paused a second, recalling how it had felt when Harry was inside him. He guessed he couldn't put all the blame on Harry, but he could still pout about it. "I guess you're right. It's not totally your fault…and I did enjoy getting it…"

Harry smirked and crept closer until the blond was back in his arms.

They spent all of breakfast together with Draco telling Harry all he needed to know about pregnancy in general as well as his personal pregnancy. Soon they would have to emerge and explain how this all came to be and they were not looking forward to it.

**~oOoOo~ **

When the meal ended, Draco looked at Harry, "How did you know it wasn't Voldemort's baby?"

"Snape," Harry started. Catching Draco's sad expression, he reached for the blond's hand and held it tightly as he went on, "It was in those memories he gave you for me to see. He showed me how he met my mum, dad and Sirius… he also showed me my mum when she was pregnant and going about town. He saw her but never let her see him. He was so sad…Anyway, he showed me bits of the conversations he'd had with Dumbledore – so I know he told you the truth when he said Dumbledore made him be the one to kill him."

"He never did lie to me…" Draco whispered noticing idly as the empty dishes disappeared.

"He also showed me the meeting when you got back to school. He showed me your confession of our secret…our baby," Harry's green eyes shimmered with tears. "I knew Voldie was completely fooled when he publicly announced his fatherhood of the child you carry."

"If you knew I was pregnant why did you still go out into the forest?" Draco's lip trembled, "You could've died! He thought you had died – or he'd never have brought you up to the castle! You just threw away a chance at a happy life and walked to your death, Harry! How could you?"

Harry stood up and pulled Draco into his arms, "I did it to save you and the baby. If I hadn't – Look, he'd done something a long time ago that meant he couldn't die…and there was something I had to do in order to destroy one of Voldie's last ties to the living world."

Draco – smart bloke that he was – caught the reference. "Like the tiara thing that you destroyed outside the Room of Hidden Things?"

Harry nodded with a grin, "Smart man. Yes just like that and the snake."

Draco thought hard. He'd heard of something like that a long time ago – no he'd read about it in his father's library! "Merciful Merlin…" He whispered, "The Dark Lord had horcruxes?"

Harry's jaw fell open, "How do you know that term?"

"There are several books in my father's library that speak about it," Draco just shook his head, not wanting to think of it any longer. "It's Dark magic…extremely evil dark magic."

"Is there good dark magic?" Harry asked rolling his eyes as he led the blond into the sitting room.

"Yes, actually, but that's a story for later," Draco frowned and took a seat next to Harry on the sofa. "So tell me what it was you did that made him think you were dead."

Harry winced, "You're not going to like it…"

Draco's left eyebrow rose slightly but he didn't speak.

"I walked into the clearing where he had gathered with his most trusted Death Eaters and let him use Avada Kedavra on me," Harry whispered. "I didn't even have my wand out…I just walked in and stood there…"

Harry could see Draco's mind working as he thought about the implications of that statement when added together with the things Harry'd told him before.

"You were…" Draco murmured climbing into Harry's lap to get closer, "You were a…?"

"A horcrux?" Harry asked softly kissing Draco's forehead, "Yes."

Draco clung to his lover, "Oh sweet Salazar! So by killing you he destroyed one of his own horcruxes."

"Yes…Your mother was sent to check on my status as living or dead. As she checked me over, she whispered to me asking if you were alright and in the castle. I discreetly answered yes and she lied to Voldemort for me," Harry explained while stroking Draco's blond hair.

"That's when they brought you up to the courtyard and announced your 'death'," Draco reasoned with tears in his grey eyes. "My mother tried to drag me away, but when I saw you were alive, I had to stay."

Harry said nothing but nodded and held Draco close.

"I saw you lying in Hagrid's arms and just about wanted to die with you." The blond confessed quietly. "It seems like another life altogether since I felt anything but love for you, Harry. I couldn't bear to have lost you…"

Tears formed in Harry's eyes as he tried to comfort his lover.

"I w-would've had to raise our child to believe that psychotic dark wizard was their f-father…" Draco was nearly sobbing, "And they would never have been allowed to know about you."

"But that's not what happened, Draco," Harry whispered. "I won – remember? I'm the one who gets to live because Voldemort didn't survive!"

"Uhmmm, Harry," Draco sniffled. "What are you talking about?"

"I forgot that you didn't know about the prophesy, love," Harry shrugged. So he told the whole story and watched Draco try to quickly come to terms with Harry's life up to date.

"So many things I never knew…and to think that if you'd just accepted my friendship on the train that first year I might have been included in any – if not all – of these adventures…" Draco stared off into space for a moment. "The possibilities are mind-boggling!"

Harry chuckled softly, "I know, but all we have to think about are the possibilities in our future – not the ones that remained fruitless in our past."

"You're right, Harry," The blond wiped his tears and tugged at Harry's arm. "Let's have Dobby pack for us so we can find my parents and go home…" He stopped. "I suppose we should pick one of the other manor houses since the one in Wiltshire is tainted with memories of that psycho."

"We'll discuss this with them, love," Harry smirked and called his little friend. "Dobby, could you please pack Draco's things and shrink them to fit in a pocket? We want to go find his parents and my friends."

The elf began to bounce on his feet, "Of course, Harry Potter, sir! Dobby will be doing it as soon as Harry Potter and young Master are dressed!"

The young men looked at each other and started to laugh. Harry was barefoot in soft flannel pyjama pants and a sleeveless shirt while Draco had on a pair of silk pyjamas and fluffy slippers.

"This would actually make a great headline!" Harry joked, "The Boy-Who-Lived-In-Pyjamas – Bedding the Malfoy Heir!"

Draco just rolled his eyes and pulled Harry to the bedroom.

**~oOoOo~ **

A little while later, Harry and Draco walked into the Great Hall finding it nearly empty.

"I wonder where everyone is," Draco said twining his hand with Harry's.

"Let's find out," Harry told him softly squeezing his hand. Then he pulled out his wand and sent a Patronus to find his friends.

"I need to sit while we're waiting, Harry…" Draco said closing his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked quickly transfiguring a sofa from a pile of stone nearby.

"My head hurts and I'm a touch dizzy. It'll be over soon if I just sit down." Draco allowed Harry to lay him down.

"I'll call Madam Pomphrey to look after you," Harry hurried to send another Patronus out to the Healer.

After a few minutes, the school's Healer joined them, followed quickly by the Weasleys and the Malfoys.

Madam Pomphrey conjured a bowl and filled it with an Aguamenti charm. "Here you are, dear – a nice cool compress and some herbal tea will help with the symptoms of pregnancy."

"Madam Pomphrey…?" Draco bit his lip at her gentility.

"Just rest, Mr. Malfoy," The elder witch said as she patted his arm, "Miss Granger has informed me that your child was not really fathered by You-Know-Who but is actually Mr. Potter's offspring."

"Has she told everyone?" Draco cringed.

"Yes," Lucius glared at his son. "She has…"

Harry looked up at his future father-in-law as he approached and stood - gripping his wand while hoping he wouldn't need it. "Now look, Lucius…"

"I cannot believe you sent me from that suite without warning me, Draco!" The elder blond glared at his son.

Harry glanced at his friends who were trying to hide smiles. "What happened?"

"He was storming through the halls and a couple of the DA members saw him…" The Weasel began.

"Yes, one of the brats had the nerve to congratulate me for being grandfather to the child of The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice before turning his wand upon me and 'escorting' me to the Weasley's corner of the Great Hall where it was confirmed by Miss Granger herself!" Lucius snarled.

"He was quite cross when he reached me, Draconis," Narcissa pursed her lips to hide her mirth. "You really shouldn't have let him find out that way."

"If only we could've turned Potter over to him that night! We could've avoided this whole messy business." Draco's father quietly commented. "As it stands, you will be bonded as soon as possible. I will not have the next Malfoy heir born out of wedlock."

Draco felt as if all the air in his lungs just disappeared. "Father?"

"Do you think I wanted to give you that potion?" Lucius hissed hurt flashing in his grey eyes, "I hated to follow that command! I hated that I had to give your body to him as an incubator for his spawn, but if I hadn't he would've killed me…or your mother...If we'd been forgiven at that point..."

"It was already too late, Father," Draco interrupted. "I had relations with Harry while I was supposed to be interrogating him! I was pregnant before I left that room and you would've had to explain my non-virginal pregnant status to the Dark Lord!"

Lucius was blessedly silent.

"I thought you believed in the cause, Father…I never once considered that you were there under threats as I was," Draco spoke very softly and it was difficult for Harry to hear him.

"I wasn't." Lucius shook his head. "Not at first…When the Dark Lord first came to power, he made perfect sense. His views were perfectly on par with pureblood philosophy and all of the orders he gave seemed well reasoned and necessary. Then he heard of the prophecy and that's when everything changed. He became overbearing and manic; his orders seemed senseless. Imagine being sent out to kill a fifteen month old child – oh, yes what a horrible threat to a full grown and powerful Dark Lord!" Lucius paused to calm himself, "By that time, I had you and your mother to think of and I was almost relieved when he disappeared."

Harry was beginning to see where this was going. "So when he came back…"

"I still agreed with most of his ideals," The elder blond gruffly admitted. "Muggles – Well, don't get me started on them but Muggleborn witches and wizards can be taught the old ways. They can be integrated with the rest of us and still protect the secrecy of the Wizarding world. I have seen certain things much differently since my son was born, Potter."

"He's going to be your son-in-law, Father," Draco rolled his eyes. "I think you can safely use his given name."

"I did." Lucius said through tightly clenched teeth.

"Well, Lucius, we should tell you that I've already asked Draco to marry – erm – bond with me and he's told me yes. It seems we've harbored feelings for each other for quite a few years," Harry explained. "This child will be born inside of a loving bonded relationship."

Their guests all sat and let Harry explain everything as it had happened. The Weasley's were surprised by nearly all of what Harry had to say. Granger and the Weasel were shocked to hear of Snape's memories and how Narcissa had lied to Voldemort for Harry before knowing the truth of her grandchild's conception. Lucius was not terribly surprised to hear about the horcruxes but hearing of Snape's demise seemed to hit him hard.

Just as they were finishing, a cacophony of noise began outside the doors of the Great Hall and things began happening very quickly. Harry moved to block Draco and the Weasleys while Lucius awkwardly stood wandless at his side. Ron and Hermione took places at his other side just as the doors opened.

"Harry! I'm glad to see you're alright," Kingsley Shacklebolt said as he came closer with a small army of aurors. "We're here for the Malfoys – I'd heard they were here. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you are under arrest for harboring and assisting the Dark Lord – Voldemort – during his attempt to overthrow the rightful Wizarding government. Further charges may be added as they arise."

A female auror walked over to Narcissa and followed the same procedure but when Harry saw another auror – one with a medical badge – begin to approach Draco, he took offence.

"What do you think you're doing? You stay away from him!" Harry blocked the medic's way.

"The Malfoys will be placed on trial, sir, and young Malfoy's child will have to be aborted if it truly is You-Know-Who's baby," The medic explained quickly as he attempted to get past Harry.

Draco curled in on himself gasping in fear, "Harry, no!"

At his lover's gasp, Harry pulled one of two wands from his pocket and pointed it at the medic, "You'll touch Draco over my dead body…and good luck with that since Voldemort couldn't get that far."

Kingsley passed Lucius off to other aurors and came over to speak with Harry.

"What seems to be the problem, Harry?" The older man asked placing a hand on Harry's wand hand. Not even this brave man wanted to touch the Elder Wand.

"The child Draco carries is mine, not Voldemort's. I'll not allow you to take them from me," Harry stood firm, staring at the medic with righteous fire in his eyes. "Narcissa stays as well – she lied to Voldemort at a crucial moment and saved my life. Lucius is the only criminal in this family and most of those crimes were committed under duress. I'll testify to that."

"Can you be sure of that, Harry?" The dark skinned man frowned. "You only have their word, after all."

"I also have my own experiences, Kingsley," Harry bit out. "I'll provide Pensieve memories if I have to."

"That will be acceptable," Shacklebolt nodded. "If you won't allow my aurors near him, then you'll have to escort young Draco to the Ministry yourself. We need a statement from him. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy will be coming with us until their roles are proven one way or the other."

Draco was shaking as Harry helped him sit up.

"How is your head, Draco? Can you stand to travel?" Harry asked gently.

The blond began rocking in place and when he tried to speak, he ended up vomiting into a quickly conjured basin.

"Auror Shacklebolt, this young man is in no condition to travel to London, you will have to take his statement here," The school's healer told him decisively. "He is under medical care."

"Thank you, Madam Pomphrey," Harry turned to her with relief in his eyes.

So Harry and the others watched as Kingsley Shacklebolt conjured a Patronus and sent it to the Ministry in search of someone who could take official statements. It took a few hours for the requested agent to arrive, during which Lucius and Narcissa were sequestered away from each other as well as Draco and Harry.

Thanks to Harry's status as the 'Savior', everything went like clockwork after that.

**~oOoOo~ Epilogue ~oOoOo~ **

Draco and his mother were exonerated within the first few weeks. Lucius – after his trial – was sentenced to a term of thirty years in Azkaban with no possibility of parole. Attendance at his son's bonding ceremony was forbidden but he would be allowed to view a Pensieve memory of it later. The Manor was emptied and confiscated while the Malfoy vault was cut in half due to hefty fines and raided as well – to ensure that any dark artifacts which may have remained were neutralized. What was left of the vault was halved again so that Narcissa and Draco each had their fair share of the Malfoy funds. Draco chose to place one third of his share in a separate vault for his and Harry's daughter who was due to be born in the beginning of the next year.

The bonding ceremony took place just after Draco's birthday and – after a two month honeymoon of touring France – Harry happily took his new husband…as well as his mother-in-law…to live with him in a fully refurbished Grimauld Place but they soon decided to set Narcissa up in a large flat closer to the shopping district of Muggle London. She visited often, though she preferred for them to come to hers.

Life went on…

Christmas had come and gone. Due – once again – to Harry's status, Draco and Narcissa had been allowed a short visit with Lucius. The new year was a few days passed and Harry was anxious for the arrival of his daughter. Draco waddled from room to room and they had yet to pick a definite name for the future Slytherin Princess but both men knew that they would always love her and consider her the light of their lives – aside from each other, of course.

Harry woke abruptly on the morning of January sixteenth when Draco let out a bloodcurdling scream.

He knew instantly that Draco was in labor and hurriedly wiped the sleep from his eyes before grabbing Draco's small and already packed suitcase. He raced down the staircase and through the Floo but it wasn't until the greeting-witch at St. Mungo's asked for his business there that he realized Draco wasn't with him. He blushingly told her that he'd be right back and rushed back to Grimmauld to face the firing squad.

Luckily, Draco was amused by the mix-up more than angry. Narcissa was with him and she too laughed when she saw Harry's fearful expression. Together they got Draco to his room at the hospital. They were told that the only way the child would come out was a caesarian section – a Muggle surgical procedure that cuts through the skin, muscle and fat as well as the womb that the child had been inside of. Draco only asked if they could use pain blocking spells during the procedure. He was warned that those spells also induce sleep but Draco didn't care.

Harry wasn't allowed to stay in the room with Draco during the surgery so the blond insisted that he fire-call Granger and the Weasel to keep him company.

When Draco woke up from the spells several hours later, he looked around for Harry or his child. He was alone in the room for just over five minutes and sobbing for at least half of that time before Harry opened the door.

Harry hurried over to Draco, "What's wrong, Draco?"

The blond sniffled and whimpered, "I woke up and I was all alone! I didn't even see my baby and she's gone! Where is she? Did they take her from me? Am I not fit as a parent?" That's when he noticed the pink bundle that Harry was holding.

"She's here, love. I've had her the whole time. Your mum loves her and Hermione's just dying to pick out little dresses for her," Harry's grin wavered when he saw Draco's dark expression.

"Harry, how could you?" Draco glared, his eyes flashing with silver lightning in stark contrast to the tear-streaked cheeks below them, "First you forget me at the house, and now you've shown the world my baby before she's even been properly named?"

"I'm sorry, Draco! I mean – it wasn't exactly the world…" Harry hurried to hold his husband's hand. "But – listen – I've been thinking and I have an idea for her name that we never came up with before!"

Draco smirked, "Oh, really?"

"Yup," Harry nodded with pride. He'd really thought this through so Draco would probably be very forgiving about his earlier mistakes. "For her first name, I've looked it up and the brightest star in the constellation that you are named after is Etamin. If we add an 'a' it could become a girl's name..."

"Etamina..." Draco's lips twitched. He'd mentioned to Harry several times that Malfoy tradition held that children's names should be derived from flowers or the stars. He was overjoyed to find that Harry had paid attention. "We could call her Eta or Mina for short...what about the other names?"

Having thought of those as well, Harry grinned, "Well, there was a name in one of the books that meant 'beloved' so I was thinking of 'Deora' as her second name because she will always 'be loved'…Not only does that give her a lovely name that means something but it will also always remind me of my own parents because they loved me enough to give their lives protecting me…"

"Give me my daughter and then we'll continue this," Draco huffed holding out his arms.

Harry tried to hold back a chuckle as he handed off their daughter to his husband.

Draco looked down at the small being in his arms, "She's gorgeous, Harry…I think that Etamina Deora is just perfect." Two names were the least a Malfoy child should have but three or four would have been better.

"I also remembered what you said about the number of names a child is given - how it affects the way a person is treated within the family..." Harry's Slytherin side had given him an idea about that as well. "Well, I wouldn't want our daughter to be treated as anything but the princess she is so I've thought of a second middle name."

"You have?" Draco was shocked that Harry had really taken him so seriously.

"I have..." Harry smiled and kissed his husband's cheek. "Now, hear me out - I know how much we can't stand your father and I'd hate for her to remind us of him all the time but I think that her second middle name should be Lucine."

Draco looked up at Harry, "Why would you – of all people – name your child after a man who has made so many mistakes in his life that he will never see another day outside of Azkaban prison?"

"Lucius' mistakes only prove that he is human, love. His name means 'light' and so does 'Lucine'," Harry told him gently. "Just about the only things we've agreed on since our bonding is that this baby would be loved and that she would light up our lives…"

Draco thought for a moment, "It'll also remind us that anyone can make mistakes…I've made a fair few myself, so I shouldn't throw stones. Etamina Deora Lucine…Malfoy?"

"I knew you'd want that!" Harry shook his head, "Potter-Malfoy…"

"No, if we're hyphenating them then it should be Malfoy-Potter," Draco stared innocently up at Harry's laugh. "It just sounds better that way."

Harry said nothing as he held out a certificate. On it was all of their daughter's vital information. There was a set of foot and hand prints at the bottom. Draco barely glanced at those as he skimmed the document. His baby girl had weighed six pounds seven ounces and she had been twenty-two inches in length. When he saw his and Harry's names under 'parent's names', he smirked and shook his head. He'd never expected – not in a million years – that he'd get to see that sight.

"The first and middle names appeared as soon as we agreed on them…but the surname had appeared as soon as I'd written both of our names in their spaces," Harry explained.

Draco looked and there it was, "Etamina Deora Lucine Malfoy-Potter…" He gasped as his and Harry's names suddenly adjusted as well. "Harry, look!"

Harry turned the page to face him and smiled, "I approve if you do…"

Nodding, Draco stared at his new name – written for all to see as the nurse gave a token knock before picking up his chart.

"Well, I see you've had an interesting morning, Mr. Malfoy-Potter. Hello, Mr. Malfoy-Potter." She suddenly looked confused. "May I use your given names – it'll make things so much easier?"

Harry nodded, "I agree and you can call our daughter Mina."

When Draco smiled too, the nurse said, "A pediatric healer will be in to see Mina soon but I was sent to give the birthing father a follow-up exam. Harry, if you could take your daughter a few steps that way, she won't affect her father's results." She cast a few spells and tapped his chart after each one. "Looks like the surgery went perfectly well, Draco. There should be only a very small scar at the incision site, but you've got a clean bill of health."

Harry grinned as he came back to his husband's side, "Thank you, Nurse. Draco, I'm so glad you're ok!"

Draco simply turned and lowered his feet to the floor. He smirked, "I can see my feet again…and other things too!"

Harry bit his lip to hold back a laugh.

"When can I have sex again?" The ballsy blond asked.

The nurse didn't blush so Draco guessed it was a common question, "The standard answer to that in the Muggle world is several weeks but wizards really only need around three because magic does most of the healing for you."

"Good," Draco grinned coyly at his husband. "I've missed it – having been denied my pleasure by the Healer for the last month."

Suddenly the door opened to a middle aged witch wearing Healer's robes, "I'm here to examine Etamina Malfoy-Potter for discharge."

The nurse took the infant from Harry and both men watched her place the baby on the table. The Healer cast several spells and tapped the baby's chart – much as the nurse had done with Draco. "She's in perfect health, sirs. You may take her home in just a few hours. We never let newborns leave the hospital any less than twenty-four hours after the birth."

Harry and Draco thanked both women as their daughter was handed back to them with a bottle. Draco placed the nipple to her lips and it slipped right in. "You know, Harry…I've thought about this for quite a while now, this whole thing sounds like an old Muggle saying Hermione told me about."

"Since when have you called her Hermione?" Harry looked up, surprised.

"I've been doing that for ages, but back to the point," Draco shook his head. "Last Easter, I was in the proverbial frying pan. The psycho was planning things all around me and I barely escaped with my life…and hers."

Harry frowned – he didn't like where this was going – the only Muggle saying he knew that had anything to do with frying pans was the one that meant things had gone from bad to worse.

"So anyway I jumped from the frying pan and into the fire," Draco went on, oblivious to Harry's discomfort with the metaphor.

"What are you saying, Draco? I'm worse than Voldemort?" Harry tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I thought we were past all this. I thought you loved me. We just had a child, for Merlin's sake!"

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Draco thought about what he'd said, "Oh Salazar! Stop, Harry – I'm just not explaining my thoughts properly. It all sounds so much better in my head."

Harry calmed himself by holding their daughter's small hand.

"I'm saying that your love is like a fire, Harry," Draco said softly. "Like the Fiendfyre, it burned up all the bad things that were threatening us. It destroyed everything in your path to me. You – your love saved me…"

Harry's eyes closed and he envisioned things the way Draco's words made them seem.

Draco looked at his husband worriedly, "Do you understand now, Harry?"

Harry nodded slowly, "Yes…I understand. I just hope my love isn't as much of a double-edged sword as Fiendfyre is… I'd hate it if it burned us as much as our enemies."

Draco leered at the brunette, "It burns us in different ways, Harry…and a true Master of it can control its use."

Harry flushed with color and reached over to hide their daughter's ears, "Draco! You shouldn't talk that way in front of our child!"

Draco chuckled as the other man picked up the sleeping baby and moved her to the bassinet.

When Harry returned to Draco's side he leaned close and whispered, "But the very instant that I'm allowed to, I'll show you just how masterful I am over the fire that burns us…"

Draco closed the distance between them and, as their lips met softly, he shivered feeling the stir of embers that never truly stopped burning…

**~oOoOo~ The End ~oOoOo~**


End file.
